Cherry Blossoms
by candybluesful
Summary: /AU/In the morning you'll see four ordinary girls going to their last year of highschool. At twilight they're the famous mysterious band named Cherry Blossoms. To add a little more spice, four men are hot on their trail determined to find out their true identity. What's more than a simple day? Sasusaku and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the morning you'll see four ordinary girls going to their last year of highschool. At twlight they're the famous mysterious band named cherryblossoms. To add a little more spice, four men are hot on their trail determined to find out their true identity. what's more than a simple day?

* * *

_Prologue_

-Morning 7:30 AM

"Ahh, honey look over there." A lady at her age of fifty pointing to a group of girls that were gigling, talking about their summer vacation. The lady is outside who's gardening her front lawn with her husband thats sitting on a rocking chair.

"Summers over eh?" A man asked, while reading the daily Konoha newspaper.

"Must be, this is their last year of school isn't it? Sure is nice to be young." The lady smiled as waved hello at a girl with bubble gum hair who screamed good morning.

"They must have a very successful life ahead of them." The lady grinned as she turned back to her attention to her roses.

"Next year is going to get alot quieter when they graduate." The man sighed, flipping the page.

* * *

-Night time 7:30 PM

"Oh my god! I can't wait for them to come on the stage already!" A random girl screamed.

"I know! They are so cool." Her friends began to squeal.

"who's your faovourite cherry blossom girl?"

"What are you talking about? They look the same!"

"I meant their poistions in the band. I like the singer. Her voice sounds like an angel."

"I like the one who played the drums. She looks like a real rockstar!"

Girls and boys all over Konoha have known the myseterious band named Cherry blossoms. The band only shows up on mondays and Thrusdays, which caused a commotion on buying buying tickets just to get in the bar.

"Another great night huh?" A man with white hair who's reading an orange book questioned.

"Must be.. Remember the day they came to our bar requesting to play in our rundown bar? We decided to give them a chance and now they're famous." A man said smiling at he crowds reactions when the band walk into the stage. He took out a cigarette from his jacket and lit it up.

"It's a pity though, wearing thoses masks, covering their pretty little faces." The same man with white hair sighed, looking at the girls.

"They went as far as dying their hair from their original hair colour, just to protect their identity." The man sighed looking at the group.

"Excuse me" A man asked. The two grown ups turn around seeing four young man behind them.

"You guys own this bar right?" The boy with raven hair with his hair spicked up in the back.

"Yep, how may I help you guys? My name is Asuma, I own this bar. While this guy" He pointed beside him. "Is Kakashi who's in charge of the drinks"

"We want to know if you know the true identity of the band that's playing right now?" A man asked, who yawned while stretching.

"yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Do you know them? Huuh? Huuh?" The boy with blue eyes and shiny bonde hair asked, jumping up and down. Shoving his face infront of Asuma.

"Nope sorry, they're very protective about their identity they signed up to play in our bar already in their costumes." Kakashi said, handing out drinks to two ladies, who was checking out the four teens.

"I see, thank you very much then." A man with long black hair bowed and began to turn around with the other three guys who bowed slightly and turned around.

The two looked at their back. Kakashi laughed and said. "Do they really think we'll give out their identity? I mean it's called a contract."

"It's a pity though, if the girls knew that really hot looking guys are going after them, I bet you anything Ino and Sakura will start screaming."

* * *

When they four boys walked out of the bar, they heading towards the parking lot. The boy with blonde hair screamed. "Aw man, asking the owner of the bar didn't help us at all!"

"Shut up dobe, people can hear you."

"Aww don't be like that teme!" The boy whinned as he got inside the car.

"Troublesome."

"We need to get home, we have school tomorrow." A man said as he started the engine and drove off.

"Hn." The man with black raven hair said, looking out of the window staring at the stars.

* * *

"Good night everyone!" The main singer screamed at her fans as the band walked off the stage and in their dressing rooms.

"Man, this is another great night!" A girl laughed as she took off her wig, revealing long blonde hair.

"I still have homework, and it's due tomorrow." A girl with brown hair whined.

"It's still ten pm, you usually sleep around midnight." A girl smiled at her friends with pink hair.

"N-nice job girls.." A girl with long dark blue hair stuttered. Her friends look at her and nodded as they quickly changed into their clothes.

"Last year girls!" The girl smiled at her friends as they walked into the basement of the bar.

"Can't wait to get it over with!" The brunette hair girl smiled as she opened the door to where they parked their car.

"This also means that this is our last year as Cherry Blossoms then." The girl with blonde hair smiled sadly as she started the car.

"Yeah.." The girl with pink hair said, staring out at the window looking up at the night sky.

_Another year has past huh? Lets hope that this year is going to be alot more interesting than last year._

* * *

**What do you guys think? Okay I know that I have two other fanfics that I didn't finish but I promise that I'll finish it! I promise. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Cause I'm not sure about it just yet, I might delete this if nobody reviews. **

**Until next time;**

**Candybluesful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov**

"Hey Sakura wake up!" A girl with brown hair with her hair tied up into buns said whose name is apparently Tenten. She began shaking her pink hair friend who's still in the bed.

"Five more minute.." The bubble gum hair mumbled as she turned around, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Here let me do it." The bright blonde girl smirked, she took the blanket and yanked it off.

Sakura eys flew opened and sat up. "What the hell Ino!" She screamed.

"It's six thirty forehead" Ino said bluntly checking her nails.

The girl on the bed looked at her alarm clock, and sure enough it indicated that it's six thirty. She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the nearest washroom.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" The pink hair girl screamed.

A girl with black hair and transparent eyes who was near the door, she looked at Sakura, "S-sorry S-sakura I tried." She mumbled.

Sakura sighed and smiled softly, "It's okay Hinata, and geez, you need to stop that studdering habit of yours." She said as she walked into the washroom.

* * *

**Sakura Pov**

I walked out the washroom after hearing my best friend, Tenten. Saying we're going to be late.

"Coming!" I screamed as I quickly put on my uniform.

My friends and I go to an all girls school, it ain't rich but we still have to wear school uniforms. In order to 'decrease' bullying and judgmental people. Another reason why our rundown school is so popular is because a rich élite all boys school happens to be right next to our school. So basically, all rich snobby girls that are from all over the world comes to this poor school in hopes to meet their 'prince'

But what's so stupid is that our school decides to rank us. There are three different types uniforms. The first one is the élite one, they're the ones who has daddy's that are super rich. Their uniforms are white, all white. White skirt with a white blazer and shirt. They have a golden ribbon around their neck. Representing them the strongest and powerful.

The second rank school uniforms are for student council and are for people who brings in popularity or recognition to our school. This rank allows both rich and poor people to be in. It's really hard to get in it since it's basically called; popular people. Their uniforms consist of a black dress with white underneath. Their bow ties are green. Even though they don't have much power as the first rank. They are in charge of the school activities.

The last ranks are where me and my friends are in. It's for people who are recommended to come from junior high and people who are really poor. It consists of red plaids. That's it; the color red. Our bow ties are also in red. We are the lowest in the food chain, meaning we are the weakest out of all the ranks.

* * *

I walked downstairs seeing my friends eating breakfast. I sat down next to Ino, my blonde hair freak. Although we fight a lot, she's my best friend. She was supposed to be in the second rank and was about to go the first rank but she pour apple juice on the student president by 'accident'

In front of me is Tenten. She too was in the second rank, because of her sports and stuff. But she has no feminine in her. She hate wearing skirt and the definitely dresses. So she dropped out.

Next to Tenten is Hinata, her father disowned her because she's 'weak' But in order to not cause a commotion with the press, he agreed to pay for the house bills and stuff, in one condition. She can not say she's a Hyuuga. So now her name is Hinata Haruno.

* * *

It was around seven fourty when we left our house. We walk because we couldn't 'afford' to buy a car. As we began to walk, a car stopped next to us. The car window slowly goes down, inside was Neji. Hinatas' cousin, when they were younger, he hated her guts but for some reason his heart soften. His hair is longer than mine with the same physical characteristic as Hinata. There were other people inside the car but I didn't have the time to look in.

This is the first time we've ever seen Neji so up close.

"Hinata today after school for dinner. Bring your friends to." Just like that Neji drove off.

"Commading much huh?" Tenten said.

I looked at Ino and smirked as we began to wiggle our eyesbrows. "Someones got a little crush eh?" I sang, skipping with Ino.

"W-what are you talking about. Theres no way I'll date someone who has longer hair than me. H-he looks like a girl!" Tenten began to blush, trying to chase me and Ino.

"It's okay to lie. But remember, denial is the first thing in realization of liking someone." Ino smiled as she pointed in front of Tenten.

"Wha-" Tenten got interrupted when she bumped into someone, causing her fall down.

"Uh oh this is not good" I thought, because Tenten didn't just bump into just anyone. It's one of the first ranks.

"What the hell?" A girl with a snobby voice screamed. If she wasn't a first rank I would've punch her right here, right now.

I clenched my fist as I bowed in front of her. -It's one of the stupid rule that first rank made.

Rule number four. One must bow down to the first rank when ever, one is in front of you.

"Sorry.." Tenten mumbled as she slowly stand up rubbing her butt.

"Sorry? That's it? Do you have any idea how much this uniform cost? More than your daddy life insurance!" She began to ramble on, about how Tenten's going to regret 'pushing' her.

I kept my head down, not because Tenten has no dad. But because of another dumb first rank rule.

Rule number six- you cannot look at the first rank eyes, unless you are permitted to.

Thankfully we were saved by the bell, I put my hand on Tenten's back. "You okay?" I asked.

Tenten just nodded and walked inside the school. I looked at my friends, Ino looks pissed while Hinata is almost on the verge in tears.

I looked at them and smirked. Ino looked surprised but her eyes glisten in anticipation and nodded, Hinata smiled gently with evil in her eyes.

"No one messes with our friends." I whispered as I walked inside the school.

I heard Ino whispered something back. "Can't wait till Thursday." I smirked as I nodded.

* * *

**So what did you think? You do know why they can't wait till thrusday right? If not re-read the first chappie. :)**

**If you want to see a visual way of how the uniforms look check my profile ;))**

**Please Review!**

**Until next time;**

**Candybluesful**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura Pov

The bell had just rung, and me and my three bestfriends are walking out of the math class, passing by two second ranks. I called them dumber one and dumber two.

Dumber one has red hair and glasses, she's the one who makes stupid yet reasonables lies and rumors. Dumber two who has light blue hair, she's the one who backstabs people. People hate them, but we acknowledge them, because if your looking for someone to spread rumors out quick and fast, they're the one.

"Oh my god, did you hear? A first rank got invited to attend to the bar this thrusday by the Cherry Blossoms!" The girl with red hair said, filing her nails.

"No way! I want to go and see too!" Dumber two screamed.

I looked over to my friends that were beside me and and rolled my eyes. Ino and Hinata smirked and started skipping towards their locker whie Tenten looked shocked.

Suddenly Tenten grabbed my wrist and asked. "You started it already? How'd you guys do it so quick?"

Me as well as Ino and Hinata stopped walking and faced her, smirking. "Oh the wonders of the internet and a little help from our boss dosen't hurt."

Tenten similed gently. "You guys are the best, you know that?"

Ino looked at Tenten and began hitting her back gently. "The reason we made the band is to teach jerks, like that first rank, to not mess with us."

I winked at the girls as I grabbed my bag stuffing my textbooks and binders in.

* * *

We walked out of the school doors noticing that some first ranks are walking towards us. I stopped walking and bowed down as they walked past, hearing something along the way. "So do you think that the Anko is going to get punished?"

The one on the right with purple hair snorted. "Hell yeah, Anko must have done something wrong that must have pissed the Cherry Blossoms."

The girl with dark blue hair and emerald eyes ran up to the two first ranks and said. "Did ya hear? Anko was crying her eyes out when she heard she was demanded to go to the bar. Last time someone was requested, that girl quit school and moved to Canada!"

"I need to get my hands on those tickets to see what'll happened to her." The purple hair said cooly while the other two girls began to laugh.

When they past by I grumbled. "She did not move to Canada.."

"Rumors get out of hand huh?" Ino said as she sweatdropped.

"So her name is Anko huh?" Tenten smirked as she threw her backpack over her shoulder.

"uhm Y-you guys, we need to get ready for the dinner in my house." Hinata said as she played with her finger.

"Oh yeah.. I don't want to go. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it." Ino exhaled.

"Let's just not go then?" I said, but before the girls could say anything a large limosine parked right in front of the gates.

A man in a tuxedo walked out of the limosine bowed down in front of Hinata. "Hinata-sama, your cousin Neji-san requested me to pick you up." He opened the door waiting for us to get in.

I faced palm when people file around and are looking at our direction. Afterall we're a third rank and that theres a fricken large limosine in front of us, with a bulter bowing down. What's worse it that the president of the first rank 'happens' to be there. Her name is Temari, her father owns a well-known business called; Sand corporation. She has an older brother that will be taking over the company soon, while her younger brother is in a band, her being the main singer.

Hinata looked at us and mouthed sorry as she got inside. We sliently follwed, not looking up.

"Great, dumber one and dumber two were there. Rumors are going to sky rocket tomorrow!" Tenten hissed, crossing her arms.

"G-gomen." Hinata said, tears threathing to come out any minute.

"No it's not your fault, it's your stupid cousins fault." Ino reassured.

I sighed and looked out of the window, infront is a huge mansion, as we began to park I noticed there is an old fountian with a cupid in the middle with flowers surrounding it.

"This is going to be one long dinner." I thought.

* * *

Neji Pov.

"Neji-sama, your cousin has just arrived. What do you wish to do?" A women in a black dress with a white apron over asked.

"Dinner won't start in two to three hours. Take them and dress them appropriately and bring them here when they're done."

The maid bowed. "Very well." She than closed the door.

Then there was a grumbling sound. The three guys turned to see a blonde hair man pouting. Neji raised his eyebrows and asked. "What's wrong this time Naruto?"

"Why didn't you bring them here right away? I'm straving here and did you just say two hours?" Naruto questioned as he puffed his cheeks.

A man with raven hair thats shapped as a chicken butt and onx eyes muttered. "Dobe."

"What's that Sasuke? I can't hear you." Naruto put his right hand to his right ear threathing him to talk louder.

"Dobe." Sasuke said a bit louder and defined.

"Don't call me dobe, teme."

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

"What a drag." A man with brown hair with his hair tied up murmered. He yawned as he stood up stretching.

"Good to see you up, Shikamaru." I smirked, I turned to the t.v and face the guys.

"Any of you guys want to play before dinner starts?" I asked.

"Hn."

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru yawned and resumed sleeping.

"ME! I want first player!" Naruto screamed raising his hand while jumping around.

I grimanced as I walked to the television and turned on the xbox.

* * *

Two hours later.

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hn?"

"Neji-sama, the girls are here." A voice behind the door said. I turned and looked at the guys, and nodded. Naruto quickly turned the game system off, while Sasuke went to wake Shikamaru up. Slowly I stood up, checking my hair. ( LOL)

"Come in!" I said.

The door opened, four girls wearing a dress walked in. A certain girl with brown hair up to her waist caught my attention. When she looked at me with her big brown eyes, my heart was beating uncontrollably.

* * *

Normal Pov.

"Nice to see you girls can make it." Neji said doing a short bow.

"This is Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru." I pointed to the respectful guys, as they bow down.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Hinata. Neji's cousin." Hinata did a ninety degree bow and began to blush.

"These are my friends, Sakura, Ino and Tenten."

The three girls bowed while Sakura murmered. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"Please follow me to the dine room, we have a few questions to ask." Neji said leading the way.

* * *

Sakura Pov.

We were lead to the dinner room, with fany designs on the wall. A guy with black hair and onx eyes, which I believe his name is Sasuke, lead me to the chair. Feeling myself blush I quickly took a seat and stuttered thanks.

The seating arragenment from the left side of the table are where me and my friends are sitting. In front of us are Sasuke and his friends. Than people began to file around us, placing food infront of me.

If I ever need to say when was the most uncomfortable and awkward feeling I've ever been in my entire life. In a flat second, I would say this day. The first ten minutes were dead silent, the only time when there was talking was when Hinata asked where her father was and Neji replied saying he's busy with work and couldn't make it and that was it. I was moving with cation, thinking things over, scared if I was chewing too loud, or if my way of eating and sitting were unpleasent in the high class.

"Ahem" I looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when someone finally talked, breaking the silent. I put down my fork and knife down looking up.

Sasuke looked at us seriously and looked at me in the eyes, feeling my heart beating faster I looked away.

"We invited you here today, is if you know anybody with red hair or someone with musical talent?" Sasuke asked.

My eyes widend, nothing came out of my mouth. _They can't be talking about.._

Shikamaru than said. "We're looking for a girl band named Cherry Blossoms"

"We've calculated and I have a hunch that they attend to your school." Naruto grinned.

"Why do you want to find out their identity so badly?" I questioned, praising myself for finding my voice.

"We want to go out with them." Neji said bluntly.

* * *

**YAYAY! Finished!**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"Why do you want to find out their identity so badly?" I questioned, praising myself for finding my voice.

"We want to go out with them." Neji said bluntly.

* * *

**Sakura**

When someone ask you a really awkward question that involves with you. Here's a tip on what not to do.

Don't ever drink water to release your nervousness or because your dying to make your body do something, acting as if the question nevered really bothered you. Even if you're dying of thirst. Why?

Because the moment the person answers your question. It may catch you off guard. Worst case senario, is you spiting out water all over the person in front of you. That my friend, is not a good thing expesically if that certain someone in the high class. Why you ask? Two reasons.

One, they will fire your dad -Even if your dad doesn't work in their company. They are extremely powerful.- They will continue to torture you and your family.

Two, if the person you spit water on is Sasuke Uchiha whose families name is the second most famous corporation next to the Hyuuga and then the Sand. You might as well kill yourself and hope that he won't hunt you down all the way in hell.

* * *

There was a moment of silence, I could've sworn their was a cricket in the room. As Ino and Tenten dropped their forks on the floor, mouth wide opened. Hinatas hand was over her mouth murmering 'oh my'. The guys were holding in their laughter. Naruto however looked like he was on the verge of bursting out laughing any moment now.

What was I doing? I was trying to stand up and bow at the same time to apologize. Since I'm a clumsy person and luck was not on my side today, I accidently tripped on my heel making me fall face first right on the floor. Causing me to grab the table cover making the food drop on top of my should I say 'flow' on my head?

Let me tell you that one of the maids decided changed my bowl to soup, the exact moment when Neji answered the question. Meaning that it just got out of the pot. In short, it was really hot. Having it on top of my head does not feel so great either.

There was a good thirty second of awkward silence, till my friends finally snap out of their little dream land. They quickly hovered over me, as they tried to genty pick me up. Keyword, tried.

Ino got disgusted at the mess -Mostly me.- She went to the table grabbing napkins and threw it over my head. Muttering that theres no way she touching me, it could ruin her dress.

Tenten decided that laughing at me is better than helping me up. Hinata as my only good friend, tried to get me up by pulling both of my hands upwards, but I slipped forcing Hinata to fall down in misery with me.

I have great friends don't I? Nope, they suck. Other than Hinata, I always run that question in head over a millions of times.

Finally as a gentleman, the guys rushed to our side and pick Hinata and I up, bridal style. Here's the bad part, Sasuke was the one carrying me.

"Naruto, bring Hinata to her room so she can change." Neji pointed to Naruto, he nodded and walked away from the dinning room carrying Hinata who's blushing like a tomatoe.

"Sasuke, there's a guest room that has two showers, both are in a sepreate room so don't worry about it. You guys can wash up there, I'll tell the maid to bring in extra clothing." Neji said, he turned and nodded to a maid who walked up to us. Telling us to follow her.

Remember how I said that having dinner with the guys was awkward? Scratch that. Being carried by the man who I spit water all over and to make it worse I smell like chicken soup is the most awkward and embarassing thing I've ever gotten myself into.

"Here's the shower. I'll be back with the spare clothes." She bowed and when she passed me, she looked at me as if she was giving me encouragment. Her eyes twinkled with pity. I don't know what she's trying to tell me -I don't read minds.- but I have a good idea what it may be. "Good Luck."

Sasuke gently put me back on my two feet. He held on my arms, as if he had a feeling I might trip again. When he's sure I'm firm on the ground he let go of my arm.

"Uhm, t-thank you.." I finally muster something up! I opened my right eye to see Sasuke walk into one of the shower rooms.

"Hn."

I gave out a sigh of relief, walking towards the shower room.

XoXo

Feeling more refresh I step out of the tub. I noticed that the maid already left in some clothes on the counter top.

'When did she get in?' I wondered, I shrugged it off and quickly put on clothes on. Outside was Sasuke, waiting for me. He's wearing a black shirt and pants.

**"Daum! He's looking fine!"**

"Goodbye inner me."

**"Come on! Lets jump him right here right now! Don't tell me you don't want to see what's under that shirt-"**

"Good bye!" I screamed inside my head, pushing my innerself to the door.

I shook my head and smiled facing him, while tilting my head and said. "S-sorry did I took too long?"

"Hn." He walked up the door walking away.

Now if someone did that to me, I would kick him right between his legs. So that he won't have any babies anytime soon. But since I spit water on him, I'll let him off the hook. For now.

* * *

"Sakura." Ino quickly stand up at my presence. Her voice sounded a little shaky, Tenten looks pissed. The guys looked alot more happy than the first time we met them.

"W-we need to go back home. I-It's getting kind of late." Hinata blushed as she bowed down in front of Naruto and Neji.

"Oh, okay." I smiled. I shifted my body and bowed infront of Sasuke and the guys.

"Bye, it's a pleasure eating here." I stood back up and looked at Sasuke. "Sorry about what happened today, Sasuke."

"Hn."

I clenched my fist together tightly and smiled as I begned to turn around following Hinata close behind.

"That stupid chicken butt hair, the next time I see him. I'll give him a knuckle head sandwich!" I began grumbling as we got inside the limousine.

"Sakura, guess what?" Tenten asked. Hearing Tentens voice made me push my thoughts of killing Sasuke behind my mind. I turned my head from the window and raised my eyebrow.

"Ino gave them a clue about us.."

...

_What clues?_

...

_Is she talking about Cherry Blossoms?_

...

_Oh yeah the guys invited us over for that reason only. What did she mean when she said Ino gave a clue about us?_

...

-Mind finally functioning.-

"What!" I screamed and turned my head facing Ino, who's hiding her face with her makeup pouch. I yanked the pouch out of her hand and threw it across the limousine.

"Confess or -Insert many deadly and painful situations that may result in death.- Now!"

Ino squeaked. "H-how am I supposed to know? Shikamaru asked me if I knew anyone with red hair that has musical talent. I was so captivated by his eyes that I told him that Cherry Blossoms may not have red hair at all and that it might be a wig instead!"

"You forgot the part where you said that no stupid person out there who's hiding their identity will actually wear the same hair colour." Tenten growled.

Hinata who was sitting beside Ino moved to where Tenten was sitting. She twiddle her finger, glancing at me and Ino every two seconds.

I was about to say something when I felt the limosine stopped. Guessed we arrive. I glared at Ino and opened the door.

* * *

Inside the house, we're sitting in the living room. Ino tried to sneak away, but Tenten threw a kunai in her direction. Around five centimeters away from her face.

"So now what?" Tenten asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, we stay from away from them. They'll get tired of us in two weeks top at least." I yawned while stretching.

"I'm going to bed, we have school first thing tomorrow."

* * *

**Boys**

"Well? Do you think that what the girls said is true? They actually don't have red hair?" Neji asked, looking at a list of paper.

"It's a possiblity, what that Ino chick said was true." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hn."

"We can start narrowing the girls down then!" Naruto smiled while eating ramen.

"It's good cause apparently fifty percent of the girls population is a red head." Neji said.

"Let me see the list again." Neji handed the list to Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed a pen and quickly jot something down on the list.

Hints about Cherry Blossoms identity.

- Attends to all girls school.

-Age range from seventeen to eighteen. (They are in their last year of Highschool. Unless they failed a grade.)

-Receives a huge amount of funds from an unknown source. Possibilties are that they are rich and/ or one of the member are rich. (Won't be able to afford the costumes and the music sets.)

-None of the members actually have red hair.

"We almost got them." Shikamaru smirked as the guys nodded with anticipation in their eyes.

* * *

**Finished another Chapter! Thanks for everybodys support! **

**Rate and Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey it's them.."

"Are you sure? They're not even in the second rank. How could they afford to have a limousine?"

"I don't know either.."

"A third rank..."

I groaned as we walked inside the school. It's a surprise that no one stopped and pester us yet. I used to like dumber one and dumber two but now, they're on my number one hit list that'll soon be handed over for Cherry Blossoms to deal with.

"Hey!" I stopped in my tracks to see two second ranks standing infront of us. One girl was filing her nails while the other was painting her nails. They're intrupting my personal bubble space when one of them sticked her head right infront of me.

"Are you guys, like, rich or something?"

"Yeah, you guys look, like, poor or something." The girl began blowing her nail, drying it.

Before I could say anything, the two second ranks immediately bowed infront of me, but of course I'm not dumb. The second ranks are bowing down to someone behind me. I turned around and bowed down, to no other; Temari the president of the first rank. Her hand now on her hips.

"Come to my office. Now." Her voice was loud and firm, coldness hung in the air when she turned around. Her movements are strong and graceful.

The hall that used to be full of laughter and discussion about what happened yesterday with the whole limousine and the butler thing; was now dead silent. All the student were lined up making way for Temari. Only Temaris heels with a loud 'click clack' was heard down the hall.

You see, the president of the school and the president of the first rank known as 'Queen' takes a whole different meaning. Hell, the difference is a universe away, from the burning hot sun who rules the galaxy with it's warmth and beauty; to the cold deserted blue now non-existent pluto.

President of the school is elected by the fellow girls who attend to the school, even the third ranks get to vote. They gain our trust through petions and how they help make our school a 'better place' Usually the one who's are elected must be smart, althetic and beautiful. Since they will represent our school.

Now the president of the first rank is the richest, the most powerful out of all the first ranks. Her dad owns the largest companies, mall, of course they have to attend to this school. We actually didn't have such a thing called Queen, until Temaris dad started to give in a large amount of money as 'charity' The school decided to make such a thing as a way of thanks. But of course Hinata would be called 'QUEEN' and would kick Temari off the throne like it was nothing, but due to her studders, it's not going to happen any time soon.

The Queen has the power to expell anybody from my school without stating a reason. Her father will pay the school to keep it a secert and to make up a lie to why she was kicked out. Not too long ago, maybe around the end of school last year, a girl who was in the first rank who thinks she was better than Temari, yelled at her infront of the whole campus. She than did the most unthinkable, she grabbed her ribbon and stomped on it multiples of times, cussing at it. Temari than expelled her right on the spot, I kinda pity the girl since it was the last year and she was about to graduate in two hours.

From than on, everybody moved with cation around her.

I obediently followed Temari with my friends behind me. When she opened the door, she ordered everyone to get out. Leaving me, my friends and the most dangerous first rank alone.

Could my life get any worse?

"So, care to explain what happened yesterday afterschool?" She sat behind her desk. -Her name clearly written on- She hand clamped together, eyebrows arched.

"Uhm..." Now, you do remember we can't tell anyone about Hinatas true identity right? So I came up with a lie which could lead to a bigger lie.

"Promise me you won't tell the whole campus about this." I said.

Temari looked starteld by the suddend change in my voice. Her eyebrows now lowered, eyes anticipating. "It really depends if it's worth keeping it a secret."

_'Dam it, Dam it. What should I tell her?'_

**'Just make up a random lie, like a first rank thinks you're a god or something.'**

_'That's not good enough, besides who can I find that will pretend to be loyal to me?'_

**'I don't know, this is where your powers of 'Cherry Blossoms' kick in.'**

_'Yeah good idea but how can I find someone in such a sort amount of time?'_

**'I don't know, ask your friends?'**

I turned my head to look at my friends, they look scared and dumbfounded as I am. Ino looked at the floor ignoring my gaze. Tenten looked at me with a we-are-so-screwed look. Hinata was trying to calm herself down.

Slowly I turned my eyes and stare deep into Temaris eyes.

"I'm engaged."

...

"To who?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I heard a gasp behind me, thankfully Temari didn't hear it.

"I'm not going to tell you the details, but you can ask him yourself."

I think I look pretty cool just then. Me standing there infront of a Queen, head held high all almighty. It was an illusion though, inside I was shaking like there was no tomorrow. I thanked her for not asking us to sit down because it's being a good hiding place for my knees to shake uncontrollably.

My palms were getting sweatier by the second, my hair are begining to stand up. Goose bumbs are clearly shown on my arms and legs.

Temari looked at me for a second and she threw her head back, laughing loudly. After a minute, she finally began to calm down.

"Sakura, oh Sakura." She pretend wipe a imaginary tear.

"You're telling me that you're engaged to a guy who is alot more richer than me by a mile? I can't even get him to acknlowledge my presence but you; a mere pink haired girl who is in the third rank caught one of the Uchihas attention? And not just any Uchiha; Sasuke Uchiha!" She now stood infront of me, nose to nose, smirking.

"Ask him youself." I slapped myself, noting that my voice cracked.

She looked at me and smiled. "I can't put my nose into everything, but I'll believe you. Just this once." She walked to a closet near the right courner. She pulled out four white uniforms.

"Here." She passed the uniform to me and my friends.

"What.." I asked, looking at the white uniform now in my arms.

Temari ignored me and walked towards the intercom that was located beside her desk. -Makes a huge annoucement to the whole school campus.-

"Everybody can I please get your attention." My heart began beating faster, when shuffling from outside of the door stopped completly.

"From here on out, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanka, Tenten, and Hinata Haruno are now in the first class with a special ribbon. Just like mine; a gold ribbon with a red letter 's' signiture written in the corner. That is all."

She smiled at me. "Of course if this is a lie, you're going to be in trouble."

Yep she talking the truth. I'm in deep trouble.

* * *

**Review!**

**-Candybluesful**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday**

**7:25 PM**

"Sakura pass me my wig!" I grabbed the red wig beside me and chucked it towards Tenten. Who caught it easily as she put on the wig.

"Five more minutes!" Ino screamed as she changed into her pants.

"Come get your new mask!" I yelled, opening a box revealiving four mask. I decided to get our mask in different styles, since the crowd wanted to know a difference between us. Of course, all courtesy is to Hinatas father in paying without questions asked.

Inos mask is a a baby blue that only covers her eyes and rested on her nose. There's gold embroidery swirling around, while feathers hangs on the right side of the mask. A small gold flower holds onto the feather and the mask.

Tentens mask is a dark red that resembles a butterfly. She wants a simple mask that only has designs in black on. It made her more mysterious.

Hinatas mask is a dark purple that covers her eyes and all the way to her left cheek. Little fake diamonds are decorated around the eyes. Making Hinata look stylish.

My mask is silver. I thought that if I took my favourite colour, it'll blend in too much with the hair, since I'm the singer I thought I should go with the opposite. The mask is similar to Inos, but it has a huge rose on top of my right side of the mask.

They quickly put on their mask and began to walk to the door, leading to the stage. I turned around and locked the door and turned around trying to catch up.

As I walked up to them, they were waiting by the stage. I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes, listening to the chant.

"Cherry!"

"Blossoms!"

I opened my eyes and walked to the stage first, the crowd grew louder.

"I can't hear you!" I screamed in the mic. The crowd screamed louder as Ino and Hinata started the beat of our new song.

* * *

Ashlee Simpson- Boyfriend

Whatcha been doing? Whatcha been doing?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

All that stuff about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

...

* * *

The crowd cheered louder. I put my hand indicating them to stop. Finally, they finally calmed down.

"Now, I'm expecting to see a certain girl from the all girls school? I believe her name is Anko?" When no one seems to come up to the stage, everybody began looking around murmering the girls name.

Then a girl randomly at the very back screamed. "Just got off the phone, apparently she moved two hours ago!"

The crowd burst into laughing. I turned around and shrugged, smirking.

"Well, that's a pity. So to make up to you guys for waiting, we'll play another song!"

We began to play 'Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.'

* * *

"Thank you guys all! You've been a lovely group tonight!" I waved and began to walk backstage, but I noticed that four guys are looking directly at us.

'Sasuke..'

When I unlocked the door, I took off my mask and grabbed a tissue. Wipping off the sweat from my face.

"Anko left eh?" I heard Ino said, I looked from the mirror to see a reflection of Ino changing into her jeans.

"Yep." I said in usion with Tenten. I turned around, taking off the wig and carefully place it down on the table.

"Things sure go easy for us when we're Cherry Blossoms." Ino chirpped, combing her long blonde hair.

"Not when we have school." Tenten murmured.

I groaned, flopping myself on the couch.

"It's so awkward having all the ranks to be bowing down in our presence! Teachers started acting all nice to us! They weren't like that at all when we were third ranks." Tenten grumbled, putting on a red chinese shirt on.

"This can't get any worse..." I thought, and of course, luck loves to kick me in the butt.

"A-ano.. " I turned my head slightly to see Hinata standing. "Neji-San just called me. He wanted us to come over tomorrow after school, for dinner." Hinata studdered.

Me and Tenten groaned.

_'Dam, what am I gonna tell Sasuke?'_

_**'Be straight forward!'**_

_'Oh, I should just say: Hey Sasuke, I just told the school queen that I'm im dating you. So how about it? Let's hook up?'_

_**'yep!'**_

_'Some inner you are, You're useless!'_

* * *

_During school_

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san, Hinata-san, Ino-San, Tenten-san!"

I'm standing outside of the hallway, when we just entered our English class. The whole class greeted us. -Including the teacher.

"You look lovely today as well!"

"I love your hair! What did you do to it?"

"Please sit beside me today!"

"I have a tea party this weekend, and it'll be an honor if you come."

Luckly, we were saved by the bell, I quickly took a seat next to Ino. Tenten and Hinata are sitting a table away.

"Kay, today we are going to learn.."

I completely zoned the teacher out, as I tried to think of the possible situations that could happen when I tell Sasuke about the whole relationship thing.

* * *

Situation one: Lie to him by confessing; using the puppy face.

"Sasuke, I think I fell in love with you! Please go out with me!" Sakura widen her eyes showing droplets of tears falling, and puffed her cheeks out. While clamping her hands together.

"Me and You? Together?" He pointed to him and to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, he suddenly burst out laughing. When he noticed that she was speaking the truth. His tone gotten a lot more serious. "There is no way I'm going out with a mere peasant. Get out of my sight before I call the guards."

"But Sasuke, I-"

"Guards! Send this filthy women to the dungeon!"

* * *

I shook my head, why would Sasuke fall in love with me? And how'd did it just got to the 1990's? I tried thinking up of another plan.

Taking the pencil in my hand. pretending to be copying notes. I zoned out, looking at a blank piece of paper.

* * *

Situation two: Flirt infront of Sasuke, making him super jealous.

"Hey Neji-kun." Sakura purred, she reached her hand out touching his face. They are sitting on the couch, Sasuke in front of them. Reading a book.

Neji continued to be silent, as Sakura moved closer to Neji, sitting on his lap. She played with his jair and giggling every now and then. Sakura leaned in closer and closer towards his lips.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around to see Tenten in the room. Her eyes widen in hatred.

"What are you doing? You know very well that I have a crush on Neji!" She screamed and magically a big pointy sword appeared in her hand. She pointed directly in Sakuras heart.

"DIE!"

* * *

I shook nervously as I turned to stare at Tenten. She caught me looking at her and smiled at me.

Okay I know what you're thinking. But come on! You got to admit they make such a cute couple with their sports and such.

I looked at my uniform, pure white. Maybe telling him the truth will work.

* * *

Situation three: Tell the truth.

"You told her what?" Sasuke growled, standing tall as Sakura began to shrink.

"I told her we're in a relationship." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke suddenly walked to the telephone and from the sounds of it, Temari was at the end of the line.

"Yes, there is no way I would go out with the likes of her." Sasuke said, swiftly while sending death glares at the poor pink haired lady.

"Yes, it'll be an honor to help you with the punishment." Sasuke began to grin. He did a motion, by pretending to cut his neck. -Her neck.

* * *

There is absolutely no way I'm telling the truth! And before I know it, the bell rung. This was the last class, meaning: It's time to meet the guys once again. The time when my life ends.

* * *

**UGh, finally finished another chapter..**

**So, do you guys have any suggestions on how Sakura will tell Sasuke about her school problems? REVIEW!**

**-Candybluesful**


	7. Chapter 7

The dread full finally came. It's after school. When the limousine picked us up, it went through the same process as last time. Just a few minor changes.

One: Instead of bowing down to every first ranks we come upon, they are bowing to us. Not just first ranks, but the whole entire school population. The minute we exited the school building the talking stops, only our footsteps were heard.

Two: Instead if a limosuine with just a bulter inside with us. The guys were inside.

"Hello." I said softly as I tried to ignore the guys gaze. Especially Sasukes.

I sat right between Tenten and Hinata. I kept my head low, staring at my knee. Ino notice the tension as she tried to make up a conversation with the guys.

"So what are you guys doing, picking us up? I thought your school ended thirty minutes earlier?"

"Our class ended a little late. We decided to pick you up." Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh."

And que the awkward silence. I finally I muster up some courage and lifted my head. The guys were sitting across from us; looking bored. Shikamaru was falling alseep on his hand. Naruto was playing games on his phone, completely oblivous of the stares from a certain Hyuuga. Neji and Sasuke were staring right at us.

"What did you guys want to talk about anyways?" My voice started off strong that soon ended with a squeak.

Come on give me a break. First I had to muster up some lie to a queen, which could result in my head. Now I have to talk to four KINGS. Someone, please give me a break. I never asked for this.

"Just some more questions about Cherry Blossoms." Sasuke said in a mono tone.

"Well, it's not like we know-"

Neji interrupted me and said. "We know that. It's just that what Ino said was right. We want to hear more of your 'what ifs' "

I pretend to nod my head. Acting if it was a reasonable thing. Inside I was sending an evil aura hopping Ino can feel it.

Before I can say something eles, the car stopped moving. The door opened, revealing maids and butlers ouside in a straight row; bowing.

As I got out, I walked behind Sasuke. Keeping a slow pace avoiding any eye contact with anybody. The girls who stood beside me knew I had to find a way to tell Sasuke; stayed quiet.

"Welcome home Hyuuga-san." A bulter bowed down. Neji nodded and pointed to me, Tenten and Hinata.

"Bring these three ladies to the waiting room located at the second floor. Ask them what they'll like to eat or drink. Make them feel welcome in this house, while I have a few questions to ask to Ino."

I gaped as I watch Ino being dragged away as Neji grab hold onto her wrist. The other three guys looked at us and walked off, following Neji close behind. I caught Ino glancing back, fear shown on her face. She mouthed 'Help me.'

I tried to walked towards her but some maids stood infront of me.

"Follow me, m'lady." I stood for another thirty seconds till Ino was no longer near my eye range.

I sighed and turned around. walking towards the long hallway.

'Just what are they asking Ino?'

* * *

In my definition of 'the waiting room' was another way of saying a five star hotel. Inside the room there was countless numbers of magazines, televisions with games already installed. It's the perfect place to go when waiting for someone. You just can't get bored; unlike the dentist or in the hospital.

I choosed to sit on a couch that stood beside a large window. I thanked a maid who has beautiful green hair. As she pour herbal tea in an acient Chinese design tea cup. I grabbed a magazine and looked through it.

It was the longest thirty minutes of my life. The maids were just standing in the room near the wall, heads down. It really creep me out, felt like I'm being watched Hinata told me they're in the room to keep watch and help our needs.

Tenten seem like she gotten used to it. A little _too_ used to it. Every now and then she would flick her hand; motioning a maid to come over. "I would love to have some more strawberry fruit tart cake."

Hinata who've been born in this type of lifestyles, was glancing at the door. I knew that she was waiting for Ino to some back.

The room was extremely quiet, the clocks were only hears. From what seems like seconds turned to hours.

Finally the door opened, revealing Ino. I stood up and rushed over to her side, making her turn around. I sighed in relief, when I notice that the guys weren't beating her. But her face shows the complete opposite.

"What happen?" Tentens voice demanded.

"I kinda told the guys, that maybe.." Ino glanced at me and quickly turned away. "Sakura has a solution to help them about Cherry Blossoms identity." Her voice rushed quickly, but I caught every single sentence.

"What?" My voice darken as I took a step towards her. Her body seems fine now but not when I'm done with her.

"N-no." Hinata grabbed my shoulder.

"T-this is good. Y-you can tell the guys y-you want something in return from helping them." I stoped and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you may be right. This might actually work for us." Tenten said, playing her hand under her chin.

"And if that doesn't work. Add something eles too okay? Our identity must be protected!" Tenten added, whispering. Hopping the maids won't hear.

Ino stayed quiet hiding behind Tenten.

A butler than entered the room, he was looking at us and when he saw me. He bowed infront of me. "Hyuuga-san would like to see you."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I turned around to see Tenten mouth: Good luck.

Believe me, I need all the luck that I could get.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Han." Neji montion a man who was standing at the back. "Go to where my cousin and her friends are and find a girl named Sakura Haruno, she has pink hair. It's not hard to miss. When you do, bring her here."

Han bowed and walked out of the door.

"What do you think that Sakura may have with the Cherry Blossoms?" Naruto asked jumping, grabbing my arm.

I hit him on the head and muttered 'dobe.' I than turn around to see Shikamaru thinking.

"What are the possibilites?" Neji asked.

"I found two so far. One, she found out their identity by surprise. Maybe she bumped into them in the girls changing room and she found their wig or something. Or maybe she caught them singing by the music room. She than might be threathen and promised to keep their identity a secret."

I thought for a moment. There is a possibility that Sakura could have bumped into them.

"What's the other one?" I asked.

"The other possibility is that she is close friends with them or may be they couldve be cousins. The colour of Sakuras hair may relate to why Cherry Blossoms choosed to get the colour red."

Before Shikamaru could continue, I turned my head as the door knob twisted. Han appeared and a worried pink lady entered.

* * *

**Sakura**

As the door opened, I held on to my breath as four men that could destroy my life in a split second; look at me.

Neji order the maids to leave. When the door closed, a click was heard

"Now, I do believe you know why you're here?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure I quite get the memo." I gluped as I noticed Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Ino, your friend told us you have a key to Cherry Blossoms identity?" Sasuke said.

"I do, but I'm not telling you. For I do not know their identity."

The guys looked at eachother in confusion. Naruto finally asked -Quite loudly- "Than how do you know them?"

"We talked only through private phone calls and such. However, I can help you find their identity-" I watched as their face turn to excitement but quickly turned to disapointment when I said 'but'

"What's in it for me?"

"Your cousin can come to this house without worry. After all her father did disown her." Neji said, acting as if it was nothing.

"I know Hinata a lot more than you think. She doesn't seem to like this house very much. Brings in too much bad memories."

"What do you have in mind?" Shikamaru said slowly. His eyes full of cation.

"I want Sasuke Uchiha to be my boyfriend."

I watched in fear as the guys turn around to see Sasuke. He raised his eye brows and said -

* * *

**I kinda wanted to make this longer but this seems like a good point to stop. :)**

**Thank you for the lovely ideas. The ideas were far better than mine. I'm glad I asked you guys.**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Thinking'**

"Speaking"

* * *

_Recap:_

_"What do you have in mind?" Shikamaru said slowly. His eyes full of cation._

_"I want Sasuke Uchiha to be my boyfriend."_

_I watched in fear as the guys turn around to see Sasuke. He raised his eye brows and said -_

* * *

"Hold up."

I mentally screamed when Shikamaru drew his hand out. Sasuke quickly closed his mouth and turned his attention to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, who grabbed a cracker from the table.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at me, straighting his back. "Now why would we want to do something so troublesome? We could just hire someone to make you blurt it out. Make it physical or mentally and it'll be all done professionally."

I began to shake but quickly overcame to my senses, I cleared my voice. "Don't underestimate me, I may be a girl with abnormal pink hair with bright emerald eyes. But I sure don't just give in that easily."

Shikamaru looked at me, unconvinced.

**'Hurry! You're losing him!'**

I screamed in my mind and than a flash back reoccurred. When some first ranks that were standing up to look outside of the window, trying to get a better view of the boys school.

I looked up and stared at Shikamaru, "You said that making Sasuke to pretend to be my boyfriend is so troublesome, but what about all those fan girls eyeing you every single time you have soccer during gym?" I imitate a fan girl, screaming.

**'Oh! You almost got them. Say something else, they'll break with one more sentence!'**

"I know a certain school queen who seem to be pretty obsessed with you guys."

I laughed when the guys stiffened.

"I'm actually helping you. All I ask is for Sasuke to be my boyfriend and I'll be grateful to help on your search. With that, it's like killing two birds with one stone. With me pretending to be in a relationship with one of you, they would stop chasing after you, no?"

Neji picked up his tea cup, taking a sip. "Only for Sasuke, it doesn't benfit us at all."

"How about I add my friends in this too?" I said, crossing my leg.

**'Crap, the girls are going to kill you. Not me, since i'm your inner, I can't feel your pain.'**

Sasuke who seem to drawing in. "Go on."

"We don't need you to bring us to fancy restruants or buy us expensive diamonds. You just have to act like you're madly in love with us, enough that my school belives it."

"And the girls are fine with it?"

**'Nope, they don't even know.'**

I pushed my inner to the very back of my head and grinned. "Of course!"

Neji who seem to be thinking for a while finally agreed. The guys agreed quickly after.

"Then it's settled then."

"But which girl are we supposed to be in a 'relationship' ?" Naruto began to move his leg, twitching.

I thought back for a while, remembering that Hinata was blushing when ever she is with Naruto. Tenten and Neji both have a strong love towards their teams. Leaving only Ino with Shikamaru.

I began to gulp. "The girls already decided which one they want. Unless you have a problem with that."

**'Cha! Watch out people! Love doctors coming through!'**

The guys paused -Probably shocked that the girls already chosen who to be with.' They said no.

"Great!" I clapped my hands together and then pointed to Naruto. "You're going to paired up with my fateful friend; Hinata!"

Naruto who seemed really content with the paring, while Neji looked quite pissed.

I did an imaginary arrow towards Neji. "You, Neji will be with my loyal tomboy, my partner in crime; Tenten."

I watched and did a happy dance in my head when I notice a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Shikamaru grumbled. "Why am I paired with the loudmouth?"

"I thought you guys would make a cute couple though.."

Shikamaru looked at me and sighed in defeat. "What a drag."

"Since we're doing this, you're going to be coming to my house every single day from now on." Neji put his tea cup down.

I smiled and stood up. My hands on my hips. "Well, it's time I should head back home. It's getting pretty late."

The guys nodded and I put my hand infront of them. "I can go get the girls by myself, I only came here twice but I already know my way to the door."

**'You just don't want the guys to ask your friends about the whole pretending to go out thing.'**

The guys paused for a second and agreed.

"Han." The same very man who brought me here, bowed infront of Neji. "Escort Sakura back."

"Very well Hyuuga-san." He turned to me and bowed. "Follow me Sakura."

I nodded and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"This is getting really out of hand." Neji mummer.

"Who cares? We're getting really close about the girls identity!" Naruto did a small dance.

I punch his head. "Shut up dobe."

"But Teme-"

"Don't you think it's kinda weird?" I turn my attention towards Shikamaru.

"About what?" Neji asked.

"The whole thing. Something is off about the Sakura. She acts like she's strong but she's giving a very scared vibe around her..."

"Yeah.." Naruto stood up and began to think seriously.

"Somethings up." I announced.

"And from the looks of it, we're just going to have to figure it out." Neji smirked.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So?" A very eager Tenten moved close to her pink friend.

"What is it Tenten?" Sakura avoid looking at her, as she looked at the window watching rain falling on the icy cold glass surface.

"Come on forehead. You won't tell us what happen and you promise to tell us when we're in the limousine! And guess what? We're in the limousine!" Ino whined, pushing Sakura out of the side of the car to the middle, making Tenten and Ino at both of Sakuras side.

Sakura began to smile nervously. "Uhm.. Remember how you guys told me to use any posible lies inorder to keep our identity a secret?"

Tenten who seem to stiffen, let go of Sakuras arm. "Yeah.."

Hinata who was sitting in front of her friends. "I-I don't like where this is heading.."

Ino whose still holding onto her arm, tighten. "Tell. Us."

Sakura closed her eye. "The guys didn't believe me so, instead they put I decided to add you guys in it too! Tenten is going to pretend to go out with Neji. Along with Ino and Shikamaru. Same goes with Hinata and Naruto!" She let out a gasp, trying to take in air.

The limousine stopped, Ino slowly let go of Sakuras arm.

* * *

**Sakura**

When Ino let go of my arm, I let out a sigh of relief but then terror took over. The air around me began to suffocate me as silence took place. When the door opened, I thanked the driver.

The minute I closed the door behind me. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head to see a smiling Hinata.

There are many types of smiles that Hinata can give. A small smile means that she's plotting something. A grin -Which rarely comes- Means she's in love. The smile she's giving me, means death.

"Sa-Ku-Ra" The voice gave me shivers across my spine.

-Sorry for any in convince, we have removed the scene where the three girls had badly hurt a Naruto character named Sakura Haruno. The scene that you were supposed to read are not permitted in this network. Too much blood are shown, threats that are being thrown will damage your pure ears. The author would like to apologize for any source of in convince, she agrees to take you head on through your reviews.-

* * *

**Can't believe i'm on my 8 chapter! Time sure fly by fast! :3**

**I like to thank FallenAngelGirl96 for the advice! Although I only written a small portion of what you said, i'm glad you've given it to me! But the ending may be what you said. Maybe. ;)**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Special thanks to: Serene Grace, Trunk'sfallenAngel, InnocentBlossom, contestshippinggirl, mathROX and Exo m. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Today is Saturday, a great weekend. A time to spend with your loved ones or simply slack off by sleeping in, or go hardcore in front of the computer. You see Sunday are when you start doing your last-minute homework and probably the second worst day next to Monday. Saturday is everybody favorite day.

Not for me, that is. After all I'm still in a kneeling position in front of my three -hopefully- still my best friends.

I'm still a little sore from last night. But I think I can manage. After the whole incident, the girls finally calm down. No, Hinata wasn't the first, it was Ino. Shocking right?

They think about the bright side.

"They won't be able to find out about Cherry Blossoms identity!" Hinata suggested.

"We can start going to the Hyuuga house and order more fruit tart!" I nodded when I notice Tentens mood began to lighten.

"They get to buy us really expensive jewelry and bring us to fancy restaurants!" Ino squealed.

"Uhmm.." All eyes were turned to me. "I kinda told them that they don't need to.." I rub my head and smiled sheepishly.

Ino eyes twitched slightly and sighed. Before we could continue and discuss about my punishment, the phone rang.

Hinata quickly ran over to the telephone and picked it up. "Hello?"

Her eyes began to darken but her voice remained in tack. "Neji Ni-san."

I began to shake when Ino and Tenten stood up and rushed towards the phone. From the looks of it they were trying to eavesdrop.

"Yes we know very well of the deal." Hinata eyes gazed towards me, her face tells a whole different story.

"Of course we're fine with it. Sakura wouldn't do this if I'm not."

I gulped and put my hands together. Mouthing "I'm sorry!"

Tenten and Ino looked at me and sighed.

"Yes, okay. Good night Neji. See you tonight."

I stood up when Hinata put the phone down. Tenten and Ino looked at each other, worried.

"What did Neji say?" Tenten asked.

"He wants to take us out for dinner." Hinata sighed, heading towards the stairs.

"He said that it's a party. Where all the CEOs and famous people go." Hinata stopped and turned around from the stairs.

Ino put her finger under her chin. "Does this means that first ranks that are from our school, are also going to be at the at the banquet?"

"We don't even have dresses to go!" Tenten puffed her cheeks.

Just then the door bell rang and since I don't want to cause anymore trouble, I opened the door. It was the mail man.I quickly signed my name on it as he gave me four rather large white boxes.

My heart began to beat faster as I walked into the living room.

Ino and Tenten quickly walked over and they both each grabbed a box. We placed them in a row on the floor. I stared at it with confusion. Each box clearly have one of our names written on it.

Hinata grabbed a note that was sticking to her box. She opened the letter and began to read it out loud:

* * *

Dear Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino

If you didn't know yet, we're having a ball tonight at seven. We figured that since this is such a late invitation, we all decided to buy a dress for each of you girls. courtesy to the one we're supposed to pretend to go out.

This ball includes many well-known people, including girls from your school. This would be a perfect opportunity for them to know of this relationship. This also include our parents, we hope you'll act in your best behavior. After all, they don't know about this whole 'dating thing.' If you don't do this well and you embarrass any of our family name, the deal is off. That is the easy way out, if you want the hard way, Shikamaru can always hire a professional guy to make you spill the where abouts of Cherry Blossoms identity.

We'll pick you up at six-thirty.

-Neji Hyuuga

* * *

Ino squealed and began to jump up and down from her seat. She took her box and hugged it. But she quickly put it back down in front of her, trying to flatten the wrinkles on the box.

"Lets open it together!" I grinned, happy to know that Ino had totally forgotten the reason why she's going to the party.

"1..2..3!" We all opened the box together and my eyes widen.

I smiled and closed the box cover. "Well than girls, shall we go and get ready?"

Hinata closed her box and blushed. Tenten sighed and looked away but there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. While Ino screamed and jumped up hugging her box.

"Lets go! I'm going to do your makeup!"

* * *

**Sasuke**

"It's six o-clock. Should we go and pick the girls up?" Naruto asked, looking at me while I was in front of the mirror.

I rolled my eyes straightening my tuxedo. "Dobe."

"Do you think they'll like the dresses we pick out for them?" Neji asked.

I arched my eyebrow. 'Neji? Nervous?'

"They should like it. We pick them out from looking at their personality." Shikamaru yawned, leaning against the wall.

Just then the knock on the door, Han appeared. "The car is ready when you are."

From the reflection I could see him nod. "You guys ready?"

"Hn."

* * *

Just as the limousine began to park in front of the girls house. I noticed that maybe each of us should of bring our own car would've been a better choice as people began to walk out of their own house. Murmuring.

Neji who also seemed to notice, sighed. "Lets go pick the girls up before this could get out of hand."

We all walked out the limousine and since Naruto is ahead, he rang the doorbell.

"In a minute!" The mysterious girls voice sang. For some odd reason my heart began to beat faster, I turned my head to hide my face from the others.

'How come her voice sounds so familiar?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! ;P**

**The climax is getting closer and closer! Maybe two or three more chapters till the guys have a huge clue that points to the girls identity! ^.^**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Speacial thanks to: Serene Grace, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C, InnocentBlossom, peppermintginger, strify22, BlueSakuraAC, Moonfairy014. Bunnytart, Ayu Cherry**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, as I gently put down my straightener. I let out a big sigh, as I leaned towards the mirror, pressing my lips together, I added lip gloss on my lips. I straighten my back, and smirked. I closed the cap with a loud click.

"Perfect." I murmur. The women standing before me is wearing a strapless dark pink dress. Beautiful flower embroidery started from the left side of the dress all to the mid way of the dress. The dress ends right below her knee.

A blush clearly showing on my cheeks, bringing shame to my hair colour.

"You look wonderful." I turned away from the mirror and smiled.

"Same goes to you, Ino." She is wearing a dark purple dress, with a dramatic halter neckline and a small flower holding it in place. Falls above her knee.

Ino grinned doing a small bow. "Why thank you."

I giggled and bowed down. Just then the door opened. I looked and saw Tenten. Her dress is a strapless dark reddish color, it lands just before it hits the floor. I grinned, Neji knows her very well. She doesn't like to show off her legs, unless she's wearing her gym shorts.

Beside Tenten is Hinata. She is wear a dark blue dress with silver beads forming a flower from the end of the dress to the middle. The dress is longer than mine, but shorter than Tenten's.

Tenten sighed and touched her hair. "I don't like my hair down, can I tie it up in a bun or something?"

I shook my head and Ino point her index finger and shook it. "You're meeting Neji's parents. You need to look hot, impress them with your passion for sports and kill them with your beauty!"

Hinata giggled and looked down. I raised my eyebrow when I notice her blushing while playing with her dress. A smile clearly forming on her face.

Ino noticed and began to whistle. "Someone got hots for a certain blond idiot." She flipped her hair. "And it's not me."

Hinata's head snapped up. Her eyes, widen. She shook her head, messing the hair Ino had taken an hour to do. "N-no.. you got it all wrong.."

I smirked when Tenten began to sing.

"Hinata and Naruto sitting on the tree!"

I grabbed Inos hands and moved my body to the rhythm.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I raised my voice a little louder.

"First comes love, second comes marriage! Than come a baby in a baby carriage!"

I laughed as Hinata went to at least a ten different shades of red.

_DING DONG_

"Coming!" I passed Hinata and Nudge her. "Do you want to get the door instead?"

Hinata blushed and playfully pushed me towards the door. "I-it's okay."

* * *

I took a deep breath, my hand on the knob. Suddenly I stopped.

_'What if Sasuke doesn't like it? The dress on me.'_

_**'Please! Look at us, we're stunning!'**_

'_How are you my inner? You sound so stupid.'_

_**'Be lucky! Some peoples inner are just perverted'**_

_'You too..'_

_**'That was because it's Sasuke! I mean, who ****won't**** have any perverted thoughts after meeting him in a room.. All by yourself? Hm?"**_

"Sakura?" I snapped out of my 'argument' and saw the girls behind me looking worried.

"You okay? Looks like you were fighting with someone.." Ino's voice trailed.

"Maybe she can see things no naked eye can see." Tenten brought her hand up and wiggle her fingers.

Hinata began to shake. I sighed and pushed my inner to the very back of my head and turned the door knob.

...

If only I knew that Sasuke looks really hot, I would've prepared myself more mentally.

Sasuke was wearing a black tuxedo and a plain white shirt, the tie was also black. (Surprise, surprise.)

I began to blush, but it quickly got replaced by anger when Sasuke opened his mouth. "Took you long enough. Lets go."

I was about to blow my top when I noticed that there was a hint of blush on his cheeks. On all the guys cheeks, if I might add.

I turned to see the girls looking at the floor. I smiled and walked towards Ino. "Lock the door Hinata!"

"O-okay."

As I walked out, I heard Naruto. "You look nice Hinata." I smiled and looked at Sasuke who's walking beside me. I frowned.

**'Someone's a little jealous? Eh?' **I shook my head lightly, pushing my inner away.

I stepped inside the limousine and looked out the window. The ride was quiet, really awkward. Even Naruto didn't say anything, and we all know that if he doesn't talk. We're in the presence of the god of all awkwardness.

I decided to take this time to look around. Tenten was looking out the window, Ino was playing with her dress while Hinata was staring at her heels.

The guys however, are all doing the same thing. Staring at their respective 'girlfriends.' They were sending small glances to their right/left every second.

I sighed, the girls are so blind. How can they not feel the gaze of a really hot guy?

Little did I know, a Uchiha was staring right at me, full of admiration. Love forming in his eyes.

* * *

I gapped at the mansion, it was being held at one of the Hyuugas 'many houses'. Sasuke moved his arm, enough room for me to slip my arm in. Taking in the clue, I reluctantly followed. My friends already walked inside and I mouth 'Good luck.'

The minute we entered. Automatically I can pin point my classmates. I grinned when I saw their expression; shocked.

As we walked down the stairs, I heard someone call our names. "Hello Sasuke, Sakura." I turned cold, the voice sounded familiar.

We turned around to see Temari and two boys.

"Meet my brothers; Kankuro and Gaara" She pointed to each of her sides.

I bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you Kankura, Gaara."

"Hn."

I frowned lightly and nudge him. Sasuke sighed. "It's good to you guys again."

Temari raised her eyebrow as Kankuras mouth widen. "I can't believe it, someone made Sasuke talk!"

This time it was Temari who nudge Kankuro. "Watch your language." She hissed.

"We have to get going. It's nice to see you." Sasuke said blankly, pulling me away. I waved before turning.

I turned to him. "We don't need to go anywhere."

He shrugged and lead me to the porch. "I just don't like talking to them."

I shook my head. "Looks like we have to fix that habit of yours."

He raised his brow. "I like to see you try."

I blinked and smirked. "I'm your girlfriend. If I can make you talk more than a single word, I can do anything." I paused and continued. "But who knew the cold-hearted Uchiha seem to be scared of talking to someone in the Sand Corporation?"

He hissed and walked towards me. "I'm not scared of anyone. They annoy me, that's all."

I began to shake but stood firmly on the ground. I stared at him in the eyes. "I don't think so. Gaara does seem like a scary person, no wonder you're scared."

He growled. "Be quiet or I'm going to make you wish you did."

I crossed my arm. "I like to see you try, Sasu-gay."

That my friend, is how I lost my first kiss to a chicken. A really **hot** chicken.

* * *

**A/U: Hey everybody! Do you like this? Sorry if it sounds rushed or something. I wanted to make it longer for the guys to 'fall' for the girls. But than I got lazy xD**

**An apology if you guys were waiting for me to update. In a way of saying sorry, I made it a bit longer, kinda.**

******Moonfairy014: I send a Pm to you, but it seems that you haven't got it since you didn't reply. You said there was a lot of misspelled and repeated words? Could you tell me or give an example of where I did that? I like to try to fix the problem before more readers notice it.  
**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful.**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Special thanks to: OpenPrevert-chan, BlueSakuraAC, Serene Grace, InnocentBloom, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C, Peppermintginger, I. Am. Not. You. I. Am. Me., Ayu Cherry, 12-SmileyRose._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sakura**

"First the guys told us not to disappoint them, but here it we are. Acting like a perfect doll, making no mistakes and they just left all alone. To fend for ourself?" Ino puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms.

"It seemed urgent though, the butler, Han came up to them. Their eyes widen a bit." Tenten sighed, taking a sip of wine.

Ino snorted. "So? I spent thirty minutes talking to Shikamaru's parents! It's not all what's it cracked up to be!" She put her face towards the ceiling.

Tenten laughed. "I have to talk to Neji's parents for fourty minutes! It seems as if they were testing me! What do you do on your spare time? What's your overall marks as of right now?" She mimic a high voice.

"I-is something wrong Sakura? Y-you seemed to be a little dazed." I looked up to see Hinata looking at me with worry. Tenten and Ino turned their gaze from each other to me.

My eyes widen, as shook my head. "N-no, I'm okay!"

Tenten touched my shoulder. "You sure? You didn't complain a single thing about Sasuke." She turned to Hinata. "She, however looks like she was enjoying the time she spent with Naruto." Hinata immediately began to blush.

Ino grinned. "You and Sasuke left to the porch after talking to the sand siblings. You guys were there for quite some time." She leaned forward, face to face. "What did you guys do?"

I tried to walk back only to bump into Tenten. She raised her eyebrow. "Now, spill it."

"Nothing! I was just wondering what the guys are up to. That's all! I swear!" Ino looked and gazed towards my lips.

"Your lips.." Her gaze was burning a hold on my face. "It's swollen."

Tenten gasped, her hands on my shoulder, forcing me to face her. "No way!" She then hit me lightly on the shoulders.

I waved my arm around like an idiot. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't tell me you've fallen for him?" Ino arched her eyebrow.

I began to feel my cheeks getting hotter. "No..I-I don't know." Than I whisper. "We can't keep this forever though.."

"Hiding your relationship? I know that." Tenten said, playing with the glass cup in her hand.

Ino giggled. "I always thought you guys would make a cute couple!"

I shook my head. "I meant our identity." I took a deep breath as the atmosphere become dead.

"Sure we got them now, but what about later?"

Ino and Hinata looked at me and Tenten nodded. "It's better to tell them now than for them to figure it out."

* * *

**Sasuke.**

"Where's your uncle?" The blonde idiot known as my best friend asked. We're currently in Neji's uncle working office.

"He's not here. I just wanted to talk to you guys, secretly." Neji explained, closing the door, nodding to Han who was outside. Must be important if he have someone out of the door to keep watch.

"What's wrong then?" Shikamaru asked, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"The conversation with Tenten was just bothering me." I raised my eyebrow, leaning against the wall.

"Well?"

Neji began to walk to the desk, randomly looking at papers on the table. "It was during the conversation with my parents. I was introducing Tenten to my parents." He stopped and shook his head.

"My dad asked her what she does in her spare time."

Naruto looked confused. "How does that relate to anything?"

Neji gave the Hyuuga look, making Naruto taking a seat next to Shikamaru. He muttered, 'sorry'

Neji coughed and started looking through a black book, that was hiding from all the papers that were on top of it. "That's the problem, she said they she joins the basketball and soccer team." He turned to me. "What is the common thing between them? Considering our time table is the same with the school."

I closed my eyes and thought for a while. "The only thing that the two sports have in common is that both sports have games and training on every weekday, excluding Monday and Thursday."

My eyes snapped open. "The Cherry Blossoms play during monday and Thursday."

Shikamaru looked bewildered. "I asked ino about her life. She said that she shops and stays home all day"

"She could be shopping for clothes for the band?" Naruto suggested, he stopped for a while. "Ino could be the song writer too. If she stays home 24/7."

Before any of us could say anything, Neji said. "Guys, come over here and look at this." His voice sounded alert.

I walked to where Neji was, his hand was on the black book. He turned around to face us, raising the book. "This is my uncles fincial updates. What ever he buy and when he uses checks, he would write it down on this book. To keep track on the money he spends."

I looked at it. It was a simple black book with a golden written in handwriting: Hiashi Hyuuga.

"I'm confused." Naruto scratch his head. I smacked him on the noggin.

"Dobe." I muttered.

Naruto rubbed his head and yelled. "Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme-"

Neji coughed to get our attention. "Pay attention." He then turned to Shikamaru and handed him the black book. "Turn to page 158, second bullet."

Shikamaru followed and his eyes widen, he sighed. "What a drag."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like Hiashi spent three thousand five hundred on four masks." My heart stopped a bit, but I composed my face.

"Didn't the Cherry Blossoms had new masks last Thursday?"

"When did he spend it on?" I asked.

Shikamaru looked at the book and sighed. "Wednesday, it looks like he spent an extra hundreds dollars, making sure it arrives the next day."

"That's not it. Shikamaru look at the other pages before 158."

Shikamaru put the book on the table so Naruto and I could see better. As he flipped the pages, every two to three pages there is a receipt of him buying things such as; musical instruments, wigs, and costumes.

I chuckled running my hand through my hair. "So Sakura is a member of Cherry Blossoms huh?"

"That's not it, her friends too. Tenten, Ino and Hinata as well."

* * *

**A/N: Here is the dramatic clue! How do you want to the guys to react? Do you want them to be happy? Mad? Confused?**

**Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Special thanks to: strify22, iluvninjas, OpenPerverted-Chan, I. Am. Not. You. I. Am. Me., Serene Grace, Insanity-Fun, M.S.C.J.F.A.D.C, ispeakymymind, Walking Dreamer, alex17353, BlueSakuraAC, Peppermintginger, Neko the kawatta cat, lolajam77 and Person(Guest), RedRubyS.C_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Beta: OpenPerverted-Chan**

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Wait." I turned my attention to Shikamaru. He closed his eyes for a moment, "We don't know for sure if they _really _are Cherry Blossoms."

Naruto looked confused, he pointed to the table. Where the book laid, "But all the clues that the book gave, all points to the four girls. Hinata is his daughter after all. That makes sense, doesn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded, standing up, he walked around the table, "True, but what's missing is their names. For all we know, it may be some other groups of girls that are fending off Hiashi's money."

I nodded, while Naruto said, "What do you suggest we do then?"

Neji smirked and stood beside Shikamaru, "Easy, we just have to do something that literally screams out their identity."

* * *

"Okay, Naruto do you think you can do it?" Neji asked, his gaze fixed on Naruto.

Naruto grinned and did a thumbs up, "You can count on me!"

Neji nodded and stood up, his hands off from the table, "Lets go get the girls then."

* * *

**Sakura**

I sighed as I looked at the clock, "It's been thirty minutes guys, what do you think the guys are doing?" We're currently in the area where there are tables and chairs for us to sit.

Ino shrugged, sitting on the chair and crossing her legs, "I don't know, but if they're not here soon. We're leaving."

Tenten nodded and looked over to Hinata, "Want to come with me to the washroom?"

Hinata smiled and nodded, as the girls began to stand up, Ino followed their action. "I'm coming too!" They turned towards me, "What about you Sakura?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm going to stay here." The girls nodded, walking away.

"Oh my, look at what we have here!" I jump up a bit, as I turned around to see a women with long black hair up to her waist. Her hands around a mans arm.

I stood up as the women began to smile, the man began raised his hand, stretched towards me. "Nice to meet you, my name is Fugaku Uchiha and this is my wife, Mikoto Uchiha."

Mikoto smiled, "Please to meet you," She paused and looked at me from head to toe. "You must be Sakura, no?"

I gasped and quickly shook his hand, "N-nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha!" I did a short bow and smile apologetically, "Sorry, Sasuke is not here at the moment."

Mikoto frowned, clearly showing that she's not pleased, "Why would that man leave such a lovely women alone?" She turned to her husband and gently punched him on the arm, "It's all your fault, you're not strict enough!"

Fugaku sighed and turned his attention to me instead. It looks like he was about to say something but his voice trailed. I raised my eyebrow as I tried to follow his gaze, I turned around to see Sasuke approaching.

He walked up beside me, holding my hand. I almost flinch but quickly remembered that this was part of the contract.

Sasuke looked at his father and did a bow, "Hello father, mother."

Fugaku nodded and his wife nudge him. He coughed, "Sakura, to be honest we were quite surprised. We didn't expect to see our cold-hearted son of ours to have a girlfriend so soon."

I turned my attention to Mikoto as she giggled, "Our other son has yet to find his soul mate." She grabbed my hand gently, "Please take care of him."

I smiled as a blush began to rise up to my cheeks.

**'Whoa, whoa. Hold up!'**

_'What is it?'_

**'Don't forget that you aren't really dating Sasuke. This is just so you can hide your bands real identity'**

'_I know that.. It's just that. I don't know, I think I'm falling for him..'_

* * *

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for bringing me to the party. I had a great time. You're parents seem really nice." I smiled. Right now is eleven thirty, we're standing outside my house. The girls are already inside of the house and the guys are in the limousine, waiting for Sasuke to get inside.

Sasuke nodded and turned around, "Hn."

I sighed and walked inside the house, closing the door behind me. Walking towards the living room, I saw Tenten lying down on the couch. Ino was on the floor, with her head resting on the couch. Hinata was sitting on a wooden stool drinking water.

"I hate this," Ino announced.

Tenten laughed and sat up, "Who doesn't? If I knew that this was going to happen, I wouldn't agree to this band thing."

Hinata nodded, gently putting the cup on the table, "What are we going to do?"

I groaned and rubbed my temples, "I'm not sure anymore. How are we going to run away from this?"

Ino looked at me, "How? You tell me."

Tenten sighed and stood up. "Lets figure this out tomorrow." She played a hem on her dress, before letting it go, "I really want to take this off and tie my hair back up."

Ino nodded as Tenten help her up to her feet, "Same, let's try to figure out what to do tomorrow."

I yawned and looked ar the clock; eleven forty-five, "Okay."

* * *

10:30 AM

Knock! knock!

"Coming!" I ran downstairs, walking to the door. It's a beautiful sunday morning, Hinata is making dinner, Tenten is out for a jog and Ino is in the washroom.

I opened the door to see a man with messy brown hair, with a distinct red fang markings on his cheeks. There is a small dog inside his shirt.

"Uhm, hello?" I opened the door wider as I step outside.

The man blushed and he bowed down, arm outstretched, holding a small white box. "My name is Kiba Inuzua! I like you, Please go out with me!"

Immediately, I began to blush. He stood up and took my hand in his, putting the box in my hand, "I'm moving to the states soon. So please go out with me for a day! Take this gift as a thanks!"

I looked at him and back to the box. A warm feeling, reaching to my heart.

**'Do it!'**

_I rolled my eyes,_ 'Why? I have a boyfriend already.'

**'Correction, you have a fake boyfriend. Besides, this guy is moving soon enough. You won't see him anymore. What's the harm in a simple date?'**

I looked at the man and sighed in defeat, "Okay." I turned around, reaching for his hand, "Come inside, I need to go change."

He grinned and followed.

* * *

**?**

"Step one complete." A man with blue hair, said. He pulled up his hoodie, over his head and walked off in a dark alley way.

"Good, lets get this over with." The women closed the phone, throwing it roughly on the table. She picked up a small knife and threw it towards the door that was in front of her. It lands straight on a picture. There were many of pictures that are tapped up on the door. From girls with red hair, holding instruments to girls with brown, blonde and black hair. The knife, however landed straight on a girl's forehead who has pink hair and emerald eyes.

"No one messes with me. Ever."

The door opened slightly and a women purple hair walked in, she stare at the picture. "Don't make the poor door feel your wrath. Soon the Cherry Blossoms will be wrapped around our fingers."

The women smirked, she stood up and looked out the window. Staring at four guys that were outside playing soccer. "I can't wait."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! ****I had a major writers block. I had finished chapter 11, a while ago but I was completely unsatisfied with it. Thus, starting a new one. If you want to know what it's about, it's about the guys bringing the girls to another date, but it's on the same day when the Cherry Blossoms have to performance. It really sounded boring to me. So this is what I thought up. Hope you like it. :/**

**I want to give a major thanks to my Beta! OpenPerverted-chan! Thank you!**

**Dam! Who do you think those two girls are? Give me your guess! I'll give a shout out of your name in the next chapter, if you got it correctly :) I hope the hints are good enough.**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Special thanks to: Serene Grace, iluvninjas, InnocentBlossom, OpenPervert-chan, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.A.D.C, Hn(Guest)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Beta: OpenPerverted-Chan

* * *

**Sasuke**

"So what's the plan again?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head and tilted it to the side which indicated that he had forgotten the whole plan.

I resisted the urge to face palm. Instead I decided to walk up to the idiot, also known as my best friend, and strike a hit on his head, "Dobe," I muttered.

Naruto began to crouched down, holding his head, he looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks, "You didn't have to hit me, teme. I merely forgot."

Neji sighed and crossed his leg, "Naruto, our plan was to hire a secret agent to follow them to the bar, take a picture of them entering and coming out, dressed as Cherry Blossoms." He turned his gaze to the blonde, "Your job is to create a distraction so we can grab the girls and bring them to the backstage."

Shikamaru leaned against the wall, looking out of the window, "Problem is we don't know who to hire. For all we know, they could be a huge Cherry Blossoms fan and turn their backs on us OR they could reveal their identity and use it as a fame status."

Neji chuckled, "That problem is already solved." He snapped his finger and a women walked in, she bowed down in front of Neji. "It's a pleasure to be of service."

I raised my eyes as Neji began to introduce the women, "Her name is Rika, she was working during the time the girls were over last time."

I walked up towards her, examining the girl, she has short green hair that lands right above her shoulders. She has dark green eyes.

I looked at Neji, he stared back, "Did you notice anything suspicious that the girls were doing?"

The women known as Rika, nodded, "When the lady with blonde hair came in the room, the other girls ran towards her. They were checking her body." Rika stopped and continued, "It's was if they were checking to see if she had any injuries."

I nodded and turned my attention to Neji, "Well, Rika I hope you'll keep this between us. Okay?" Rika nodded and walked out of the room.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window, "I'm bored, let's go play soccer or something!"

I sighed and shook my head, "Dobe, aren't you even bothered by the slightest?"

Naruto shrugged, "Not a bit! The plan will start by tomorrow night, so I don't think I should worry over this. Besides, the girls are completely oblivious to this. There's nothing to fret." He then snapped his fingers, signaling one of the butlers to come in, "Prepare a soccer ball, we're going to play in a second."

The man bowed and exited.

Naruto grinned and thumbs up, "Get your butts off the couch and let's play!"

* * *

**Sakura**

"So, do you like the necklace?" Kiba asked. I smiled and looked down to see a light blue diamond on it.

"I love it," I then frowned, "But you don't need to buy me anything, I'm only going out with you for a day. I'll feel bad, wasting your money."

Kiba shook his head while Akamaru barked, "There's nothing to worry about, besides you have a boyfriend already, right?"

My eyes widen at the comment, causing Kiba to shake his hands in front of me, "Please don't worry! I'm not planning to kidnap you and make a fortune through your boyfriend!" He smiled sheepishly, "I kinda had a huge crush on you since the start of the school year."

I grinned as we continued to walk through the park. We stopped by a bench, Kiba lowered Akamaru on the ground so he could play.

"So..." I began to sweat, "What do you do in your spare time?"

Kiba beamed, "I work with my older sister at a vet. I still have to go to school though.." He began to sulk, making me think I did something wrong, "Apparently you need a university degree to be able to work full-time."

I laughed, "It should be easy for you then! You have a sister who can teach you everything you need to know in order to graduate."

Kiba gleamed, "Thanks... But enough about me, what do you do in your spare time?"

I began to swing my foot back and forth, "Nothing really, I like to sing with my friends but nothing big. I would study sometimes." I turned my gave from the floor, my voice trailed when I noticed that Kiba's eye were beginning to darken.

"Kiba?" I asked as I reached for his shoulder, giving it a small shake.

Kiba turned to me and his eyes widen. "Oh wow, sorry about that!"

I smiled, I was about to say something else, but Kiba stood up, "Sorry Sakura, I just remembered I have to do something, sorry!" He gave a quick bow and ran away, with his dog following him.

He turned to me and waved, "Thanks for today! I really appreciate it!"

I stood up and waved slowly. I snapped back to reality when I heard some snickers coming from behind me, I turned to see Tenten grinning.

I groaned and walk towards her, "Don't even ask."

Tenten rolled her eyes and waved her hands in the air, "Don't worry, I think I can guess what happened," I face palmed and began to walk in the direction of our house, Tenten however, didn't stop talking, "A very decent looking man thought you were very cute, hence, he was flirting with you. However the minute you open your mouth, he regretted it and was running away from you!" Tenten started to laugh.

I hissed and turned around, "Nuh-Uhh! He wanted to go on a date with me, he asked me out when I was still in the house."

Tenten nodded but knowing her, I knew she didn't believe me, "Right, you have no proof though."

I smirked and pointed to what's dangling from my neck, "He gave me this necklace as a gift of thanks."

Tenten kept silent and I inwardly dance for making her to be quiet, "Wait," I stopped to turn to look at Tenten.

She looked at me, questions filled in her eyes, "How does he know where you live?"

* * *

Monday 6:30PM

"You girls ready?" Tenten asked and we all nodded. Tenten started the engine, driving to the bar.

"Hey..." I turned to look at Ino, "Is something wrong?" Ino raised her eyebrow, "Someone is following us..."

I turned my head slightly to see a red convertible behind us. I smirked, "Tenten, you know what to do."

Tenten did a small dance in the car seat, "Sweet!" She stepped down on the gas pedal, changing lanes twice, making the car behind us, unable to catch up.

X

"Dam, do you think someone knows about our real identity?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Do you think it may be the guys? We haven't heard from them since yesterday."

"Hey!" I jump at the sudden loudness, the voice came from Tenten, "The show is going to start in thirty minutes! Lets worry about this later, like after the show?"

I nodded in agreement, "Tenten's right, let's go get ready." I walked over to the mirror and grabbed an elastic, as I tied my hair I saw the necklace still around my neck. I wrapped my hands around it, I sighed, as I reached to take it off. Suddenly smoke began to come out, emitting a dark gray cloud.

Before I could say anything, darkness came over me...

* * *

**A big thanks to InnocentBlossom! Because of you , I reach to 100 views! Thank you!**

**I did say that I'll give a shout out to who ever can guess who are the two mysterious girls, but I haven't gotten to that part yet and I didn't wanted to ruin the surprise. I'll tell you this, someone who reviewed guessed it right. xD**

**Please Review!**

**Candybluesful**


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Special thanks to: ispeakmymind, SereneGrace, iluvninjas, InnocentBlossoms, Kiseki Haruon, M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.D.C, Nekothe Kawatte cat, lolajam77, AyuCherry_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sakura**

My eyes snapped open when I felt a cold sensation being thrown against my face. I looked up to see a very tall muscular man. He has distinctive shark-like facial marking shaped like gills under his eyes, completed with a pale blue-gray colour to his skin tone. He also styled his dull blue hair in a form of a shark fin. The man grinned, showing his sharp triangular teeth, "Time to wake up ladies."

My eyes widen when I noticed my hands were tied behind my back and my legs tied together. I looked to my right to see Ino, Tenten and Hinata slowly waking up, I turned my head towards the man again, "Who are you and why are we tied up?" I demanded as I tried to break the rope that were tied around my wrist.

The man shrugged as he thrown the bucket over his shoulder, "Don't know, I was hired to capture you, that's all." He closed his mouth, when the door behind him began to open.

I squinted my eyes from the bright light as I tried to see who it was, my eyes widen. Two girls walked in, one with red hair and one with green hair.

* * *

**Sasuke**

Neji shook his head, "Just got a text from Rika, it seems that the girls are in a restaurant eating dinner. I guess they always go out during Mondays and Thursdays."

Naruto grinned while doing a thumbs up, "See? I told you guys! There's no way the girls can be the true identity of the Cherry Blossoms!"

I ignored Naruto as I looked at the stage, "Hn, it's seven-thirty already, where's Cherry Blossoms?"

"Maybe the girls realized our suspicions about their identity and decided to bail the concert tonight?" Shikamaru replied.

Naruto pretend to gasp, "There's no way! Even if they knew our suspicions, they wouldn't abandon the concert because of that! They won't treat their dear fans like that!"

Before any of us could say anything back, Asuma ran out of the backstage and towards the mic, he looked flustered, "Sorry to say this, but it appears that the Cherry Blossoms are no longer in this building. It appears that someone had broken the door open, kidnapping all four of the members. If you have any idea who it may be, please inform me as fast as possible. Thank you and I'm sorry for any inconvince." Like that, Asuma walked off the stage and headed backstage.

The crowd automatically burst into murmurs, there were two girls that were sitting at a table in a restaurant. They were wearing the same uniforms as Hinata's. A red-head began to write notes on a notepad while the other girl began to dial her phone.

I turned to the guys who were looking as confused as I am.

Neji shook his head, he rubbed his nose bridge, "Who could've done this?"

Shikamaru looked behind me and I followed his gaze, "I don't know about you guys, but I think I have an idea who to ask though... Or eavesdrop, since it's easier than walking over there to ask."

I followed his gaze and it was back to the two girls that were talking, out loud, "Who do you think the culprit is?"

A red hair girl with glasses snorted, "It could literally be any one! Afterall, every successful bands has crazed fans!"

A girl with blue hair looked confused, "Yeah, but they should have enemies too. Remember what the Cherry Blossoms did to those two girls that used to attend to our school? They moved to another country!"

The red-head nodded, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about them," She shook her head, "There's no way though, I mean, we would totally notice them right away, right?"

The blue girl began to sigh, "It's call a total makeover stupid! Nonetheless They're still fricken rich!"

At that, I turned to Neji, wide-eyed. He looked at me with the same facial expression.

Naruto scratched his head, "I don't get it."

"It means that the two girls that were the victims of the Cherry Blossoms harassment are getting their revenge." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto nodded as Neji began to talk, "I got the information on the first girl, apparently she was a third year. She should already graduate around last month."

"You didn't keep track on what's she's doing right now?" Shikamaru asked, cracking his knuckles, "Do you know the girls names?"

Neji let out a breath of tiredness, "No, their dads made sure that no one can take their pictures. They went so far enough that you can't say their names out loud."

Shikamaru nodded, "But don't forget, it might not be those two girls. It could be a crazy group of fans that were stalking them."

Naruto began to take out his phone, "I know I said that the girls can't be the Cherry Blossoms, but let's go check on Hinata and the others to make sure."

I sighed loudly, "Lets go back to the mansion and decide on what to do there. We can't be talking like this, someone might be eavesdropping."

The other guys nodded, as we began to head to the door, not noticing a man who was sitting right beside us, taking out his phone and quickly typed something and clicked send. He smirked as a white dog began to bark happily.

* * *

**Sakura**

"Who the hell are you girls?" I eyed the young women in front of me.

The green hair girl laughed, "Did you really forgot who I am? It was only last year, you really have bad memory then."

My eyes widen as the red hair laughed, "You girls look really dumb right now."

The green hair eye looked at her partner, "But then again, we did changed our whole appearance thing. So I guess it's not a surprise that they can't recognize who we are."

I gritted my teeth.

_'That voice, it can't be.'_

**_'It has to be! I can remember that snobby voice anywhere!'_**

_'But they look so different...'_

**_'Their dads are so rich, they can get a surgery whenever they want!'_**

I looked up and glared, "What do you want? Rika? Anko?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait, just started school and Teachers love to give me homework on the very first day. X.X**

**So there it is! Who the two girls are! :) If you still don't get it, Rika is one of Neji many maids. While Anko appeared in the beginning of the story. (Chapter two and three I think?)**

**So the shout out to the people who guessed it right were: OpenPervertedChan. _M.S.Y.C.P.J.F.D.C. and _****InnocentBlossoms were very close!**

**__****Please review!**

**__****Candybluesful**


	15. Chapter 15

_A/n: Special thanks to: ispeakmymind, Serene Grace, iluvninjas, loljam77, InnocentBlossom, AyuCherry, BlueSakuraAc_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sasuke**

"That's weird..." I looked up to see Neji staring at his phone. I raised an eyebrow when Naruto asked, "What's wrong Neji?" Right now we're in the living room, thinking up possibilities as of where the Cherry Blossoms disappearance could be.

He looked up from his phone, "I don't know either, I was trying to call Rika to get the name of the restaurant so we know for sure that it wasn't the girls but it said that the phone is no longer available."

"Lets all just call one of the girls then. We don't need Rika to answer the phone, right?" I nodded my head as I reached for my phone, I quickly typed 'Where are you girl right now?' and clicked send.

When I finished I looked up to see naruto shaking his head, "I decided to call Hinata, since it's faster than sending a text but she won' pick up. It looked like she closed the phone."

I looked back to my phone, waiting for it to vibrate, but two minutes have passed and nothing happened. There was a minute of silence before Shikamaru coughed, "I know I may be wrong, but I'm just gonna guess, you don't supposed that Rika is one of the victims? I don't know about it, but don't you think it's all a coincidence? That Rika's phone no longer works and the girls won't answer it, right?"

My eyes widen and Naruto stood up, "It can't be! That means that the girls... That means that the girls are in trouble!"

Neji immediately snapped his fingers and Han entered the room, "Bring four of the high tech laptops here."

Han bowed and quickly walked out of the room, Neji began to stand up, flipping the phone open, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to trace one of the girls phones, the phones have computer chips inside that tells us the location of where they are." I nodded my head as Han appeared with three other guys carrying computers. Neji pointed to an empty space of the room, "Set it over there."

Han nodded as they prepared the computers.

* * *

**Sakura**

"What do you mean what do I want?" Rika glowered, "It's because of you that I'm a laughing stock! Nobody wants to hang with me anymore! So much that they began to ignore me because they were so scared that the Cherry Blossom will do something to them! I had to move to a different location where people don't know a band named Cherry Blossoms!"

Anko kicked my leg, I winced in pain, "We're just going to return the favor, that's all."

I began to shake, "What do you mean?"

The girls smirked, "We could reveal your whole identity to the whole world but that won't be enough," Anko clapped her hands twice and Kiba entered the room with another groups of guys wearing a dark cloak.

My eyes widen, "Kiba.. What are you doing here?"

Kiba looked at me and smirked, "Just doing my job, that's all."

Rika smirked, "Not only are we going to reveal your identity but..." She moved aside as Kiba began taking out a pair of scissors, "We're going to upload a lot of pretty pictures of you girls."

Anko laughed, "Hope you girls are wearing your best undergarments."

* * *

**Sasuke**

"Well?!" Naruto said, "Did you find the girls locations?"

Neji sighed, "In a minute," The computer let out a sound a beebing, "Found them.." He began to move the mouse, clicking several of items.

"Well?" I asked, "Where are they?"

Neji looked at us with a confused expression, "It said that the girls are here... Near where the maids live.."

* * *

**A/N; I'm extremely sorry for the delay, I got two major projects that were due this week. Being in high school really took a huge toll on me. I may have to pause the whole fanfiction thing till when I'm free. BUT. I'll finish this story so you guys don't have to wait.** **:/ Please take this as an apology. Also please excuse the short amount of writing in this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**Anyways, I posted a poll on new stories that I'm going/ may make in the summer and/ or break. So please check it out!**

**Please review! **

**Candybluesful**


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Special thanks to: Serene Gracem, InnocentBlossom, MiyatheEarthninja, iluvninjas, lolajam77_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sakura**

My body began to shake uncontrollably as Kiba and the other guys began to walk towards me and my friends, I began to shiver as I tried think up of an excuse that would to stall time or could simply get us out of this mess, "We'll apologize! Publicly!" I turned to see Ino scream, her bangs covering her eye.

Anko laughed, "It's too late for that!"

Ino moved her head, forcing her bangs to move aside,"T-think about it! Being apologized means stardom. You'll gain popularity. You two girls would be famous since the Cherry Blossoms apologized to you!"

Anko and Rika both turned to each other and exhaled, "That's a good idea..." My heart began to lighten, thinking that Ino may have just saved us, and our dignity. It all immediately crushed when Anko said, "But no thanks. Our way of getting you back is much better. After all, many fans want to see your face." Anko shrugged, brushing her hair aside.

Rika wrinkle her nose and then smirked, "Posting up pictures of you without clothes will bring in more popularity."

Tears were now threatening to come out as Kiba began to reach towards my shoulder. He stopped when someone began to mutter something. I turned around to see Hinata staring at the floor with her hair covering her face. Finally I mange to pick up a few words, "My father..."

Hinata snapped her head up, her eyes glaring with veins popping up."My dad would kill you guys!"

The two girls looked at each other and began to laugh. Rika raised her hand making the guys to stop on their track, "Oh yes! Your sweet little daddy will save his little princess!" She snorted, "Hah! Your dad can't even touch me."

Hinata smirked, "You shouldn't be saying something like that without knowing who's my dad."

Anko began to raise her eyebrow as Rika began to look worried, "P-please," She coughed to regain her confidence, "You're just saying stupid lies so you could save yourself."

"Hiashi Hyuuga," Hinata closed her eyes, smirking, "Doesn't that name sound familiar?"

The two girls look at each other, "Hyuuga?" The girls began to burst out laughing, "You're a Hyuuga? Please!" Rika pretend to wipe an imaginary tear out of the corner of her eye, "If you're going to make up a lie, make a believable one!"

We were about to say something else, but the door slammed opened, a smile somehow reached to my face.

"S-sasuke..." I muttered.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I kicked the door with every once I can produce in my right foot. The room was really dark but because of the light from the hallway, I could see the girls on the floor, all tied up.

My gaze turned to see Sakura shaking, "S-sasuke..."

I was clenching my fist when I turned to see Rika who was now trembling, wide-eyed, "Rika, what's the meaning of this?"

The green haired women gasped, she began to shake, "I-I can explain..."

A women who was standing beside Rika, snorted, "Explain my ass, there's four of them and nine here," She snapped her fingers, "Grab one of the girls!" I twitched as a man with two red triangles grabbed Sakura by the hair, he placed the scissors at her neck, ready to cut.

"Sakura!" I snapped my eyes off from Sakura to see Tenten trying get up, "Let go of Sakura right now!" Tenten screamed as she began to move around. She coughed out blood when a man with blue skin kicked her at the stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Neji flinching.

The women with red hair laughed, "What's wrong? Aren't you four going to charge?" She stood between Ino and Hinata, she yanked their hair, "Move any closer and these girls are going to get hurt."

Naruto was about to charge but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist, "Stop." I said.

The women laughed, "That's right," As she snapped her fingers, the remaining six mens that were surrounding the girls turned to stare at me, they begin to take a knife out as they took off towards us.

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the impact but I snapped them back open when I heard Sakura screaming. She was crying as the man began to cut her shirt.

That was pretty much it. I snapped. I let go of Naruto's wrist as I charged for the first person I saw running towards me.

* * *

**Sakura**

My eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling, I turned my head slowly to see Tenten sleeping on a bed.

"You're finally awake." I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me, "you've slept here for a day now ever since that ... incident."

My brain finally began to function as I tried to sit up. I winced as my leg began to burn, "Where's Ino _-Cough-_ and Hinata?" I asked.

Sasuke stopped me as he gently pushed me back on the bed, "They're fine, they're in another room, right beside yours. Naruto and Shikamaru are with them."

I exhaled a sigh of relief but suddenly a memory of Kiba popped in my mind. Droplets of tears unconsciously began to fall down, I quickly tried to wipe it off. But Sasuke grabbed my hand and wiped the tears off my face instead, "It's okay, everything's over. Those guys are somewhere far, far away. They will never touch you again." He stopped before talking again, "They _can't_ touch you, I'll make sure of it. Trust me." He murmured as he kissed my knuckle, "Now go back to sleep, you need to rest."

I nodded as sleep soon overcome me. But before my eyes gave in, I saw a glimpse of Sasuke. A pain expression was on his face. I wanted laugh ... and then hit him on the back ... and say that this is the first time he has an expression other than those cold heartless eyes of his. But most of all ... I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving me and my dearest friends.

My eyes tiredly closed as I made a mental note. There are two things I want to confess;

The first confession will be about my true identity as the lead singer of Cherry Blossoms. The second confession I want to tell hims was ...

* * *

**A/N: Done! This time, I think I updated a little faster than last time . Next chapter will be the last!**

**Also sorry if you got some mistakes on this chapter. My Beta person; OpenPrevertedChan is tied up with school work and couldn't Beta my story. I'm truly grateful for what she have done. Thank You!**

**I think it's really obvious about what's Sakura's second confession. If you don't know... wait for the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Candybluesful**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N; A final special thanks to; Serene Grace, iluvninjas, MiystheEarthninja, mun3litKnightm InnocentBlossom, infinityXisXme_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sakura**

"How are you feeling?" The female doctor asked as she looked over the clipboard, checking if my leg is healing correctly. Right now is around nine in the morning, it's day five that I'm being stuck in the hospital bed.

I grinned and scratched the back of my head, "I'm feeling great! It's all thanks to you Tsuanda-sama!"

The women smirked as she gently hit the clip board on my head, "Then you're free to leave the hospital in an hour. It's about time too, you're friends left this boring place two days ago."

I puffed my cheeks, "I did tell you that I could go home! My friends did say that they'll take care of me."

Tsuanda shook her head, "And I told you that there is no way I would let any patients of mine to leave without me knowing that they are as healthy as they were before. I would be having nightmares if I see them coming back here looking even worse." She ruffled my hair, "You're one of them."

She began to walk out, "I'll call your friends to come and pick you up. I need them sign some sheets."

As I tried to comb my hair with my fingers, I stuck out my tongue, "What ever!'

When the door closed, I looked out the window to see some kids running around while there were old ladies and men on wheelchairs with their family, all smiling. My heart began to lighten as a small smile began was plastered on my face.

When I first woken up, to be honest, I was shooken up. We all were. I kept on freaking out, every time the door opens or when Sasuke's cell phone began to ring, my body would began to shake. But ever since I met Tsuanda-sama, she talked to me as if I've known her for the rest of my life, shes also what had saved me and my friends from that horrible day.

Right then and there, I knew, I knew what I want to be when I grow up. I finally have an ambition on what what I want to be when I grow up.

I want to be a doctor, I want to be able to save people for what had made an irremovable mark on their heart and body. I want to be _that_ person.

I also want a certain last name.

Sakura Uchiha.

How does that sounds?

* * *

**Two years later**

"Sakura!" I spinned my head around to see a women with short blonde hair with bright blue eyes running towards me.

I smiled as I lowered my medical book on the table, "Good morning Ino-chan."

She smirked as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, "How was it?" She asked as she took a seat in front of me.

I laughed as I closed the book, "Couldn't have done it any better. I think I aced it."

Ino gave me a sarcastic look, "I would be surprised if you've got a question wrong. You kept on turning down my request to hang out."

I scratched my head, "Gomen."

"E-excuse me." I turned my head to see two girls holding a notebook. A girl with long black hair gently hold the note-book out, "Could I get your autograph?"

I smiled as I grabbed the note pad and quickly scribble my name down. As I handed the book back, the girl with short blue hair asked, "I can't wait for Cherry Blossoms next début!"

I laughed quickly, "I can't wait either but the début won't be in another year though, we're quite busy with our other lives. But It's great to know there are two really cute young girls waiting!"

The two girls blushed as they quickly walked away. When I turned my attention back to Ino, I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

Ino shrugged, "Nothing... It's just that you've changed. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about you that's different."

A look of amused was on my face, "Everything changed. Tenten and Hinata both moved to a town called fire village to pursue their dreams. Hinata is studying business, so that when she graduate, she'll be working alongside with her father."

Ino stood up and began to stare at the trees blowing leaves."Tenten on the other hand, just graduated university. She's going to come back in a month or so to get a job at Hinata's family dojo."

I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag, "You've changed too. You opened a business and began to sell flowers."

Ino laughed and began to walk as I quickly tried to catch up. She sighed loudly, "Lots of things do change huh?"

I grabbed her and linked it with mine, "It's for the better or for the worse."

Ino stopped by the gate, she kissed my cheek, "You've got that right," She stopped to check her watch, "Anyways, I've got to go. My husband been so annoying lately."

I rolled my eyes, "I know your pain. That so-called husband of mine been pestering me to eat lately, it seems he wants me to get fat."

Ino laughed out loud, "Looks like I have to call you a pig now."

I snorted, "It appears that your forehead seem to be getting larger by the second, Ino."

Ino smiled as she began to walk, "Bye Pig!"

I laughed and walked a different direction, "Bye forehead!"

"Sakura." I stopped and turned to see a familiar car, my heart skipped a beat as I walked closer to the voice.

"It's time to go." I giggled as the man walked closer to me, he grabbed my waist.

I act confused, "Go where?"

He grabbed my chin, "It's time to go home."

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. The man smirked as he grabbed my hand while his right hand opened the door, "Get in."

I complied as I quickly put on my seat belt, "I met Ino today."

He started the car, "What did you two talk about?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing important, just how things have changed a lot in just two years."

The man smiled, "There are very significant things that have happened in those two years."

I looked at him, "Like what?"

He grabbed my hand, his other hand on the steering wheel, "Like the time you confessed you were the leader of Cherry Blossoms and how'd you confessed your feelings to me..." The man stopped, "Out loud, you confessed when Tenten and Neji were in the room." He chucked lightly, "You should've seen your face, you were blushing just like Hinata."

I growled and hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up."

He began to park the car in front of our house, he turned to me, "You were very cute."

A small wave of heat hit me, I sighed of defeat, "I really do hate it when you do that." I looked at him, "I guess that's why I love you ... Sasuke."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like the ending. O.O I might add another small chapter after this, but other than that, this story is finally complete! (I just realized that my other story(revenge) also ended with 17 chapters... creepy..)**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'll miss you guys!**

**Please Review for the last time!**

**Candybluesful**


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Please read! _

_Okay, as you know, chapter 17 was my last and final chapter for this story, but it appears that some of you guys don't like the ending. I DID tell you guys that I don't like it either. I wanted to try something different but it seems that it didn't suit your taste.** SOOOOO**, I'm going to write a chapter of when Sakura wakes up and confessed her identity. It's a short one, but it's better than nothing, right?_

_Let me tell you this. Guests scares me. Every single time I have a new review on my mail and it tells me that it's anonymous, my heart reached a new record. I'm too scared to check it out. Cough, you know who you are. (I still need to check what one of the guest who reviewed all my chappies.) *Cough*_

_Anyways. Some of you readers want a squeal or something else. I will consider it but I have three other stories that I want and shall finish. So it may take a while. (I might not make one thought. Please keep that in mind.)_

_Please enjoy._

* * *

**Sakura**

I opened my eyes tiredly as the sun rays decided not to let me sleep. I turned my head slightly to see Sasuke's head on the bed, his eyes closed.

I laughed weakly as I tired to sit up. This action caused Sasuke to stir in his sleep. I watched as he rubbed his eyes and began to massage his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open when he noticed that I was awake.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, did you have a nice sleep?" I asked.

He quickly stood up and straighten his clothes., "H-how long were you awake?"

I shrugged as I looked at the clock, "Not that long."

Just then the curtain that separates the room, was moved. I saw Tenten sitting at the other side of the room. She's sitting on the bed while Neji was tying the curtain up.

Tenten smiled softly, her eyes looking tired, "Hey.."

I complied and at the same time, the door knocked. A nurse came in, bringing in breakfast.

* * *

I hold my fork and sneak a glance at Sasuke who was looking at his phone. As if he knew, he looked up, "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, "T-there's something I'm meaning to tell you..."

He raised his eyebrow as I looked at Tenten. She sighed of defeat and nodded, "It's about time too."

I smiled weakly as I looked back at Sasuke, "To be honest ... I was lying to you and your friends for a while."

He stared at me, waiting for me to finish, I coughed, "I know the true identity of the Cherry Blossoms, it's ..."

Sasuke began to chuckle as Neji smirked. I looked at Tenten who gave me the same look, confused. Sasuke looked at me, "I already know."

Neji nodded, "Found out the same day you girls were..." He closed his mouth and looked away, "Sorry." He said quietly.

A small smile was on my face, "Don't worry about it, if it wasn't for you guys." I stop and began to shake, "S-surely some-t-thing will..."

Sasuke took my hand, "You don't need to continue."

I stared at his hand which was on top on mine. I gulped, "There's one more thing I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

There was an awkward moment, as I took a deep breath. "I really like you Sasuke-kun." I began to breath in air, my eyes closed shut.

Finally gaining enough courage, I looked up. And this is what I see;

-Tenten's mouth wide opened.

-Neji looking out the window, smirking.

-Sasuke wearing a blank face as he dropped his phone.

I mentally slapped my self as I prepared myself for worst situation. When he stood up, I closed my eyes. It snapped open the next second when I felt something lightly pressed against my lips.

"Sas-"

Before I can say anything, the door swung open. A women with long blonde hair and dull blue eyes walked in, "Check up time maggots!"

* * *

**A/N: There! Sorry for the short amount, I just don't wanna write anymore than this. **

**Hope you like this additional addition to this story.**

**Bye!**

**Candybluesful**


End file.
